


Reflection of the luminosity

by DreamsConstellation



Category: Alien: Covenant, Prometheus (2012)
Genre: AU, Daniels x Walter, Engineers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Maternal Instinct, Origae-6, Other, Pre-Series, Spaceships, Weyland Industries, Xenomorphs (Alien), alien - Freeform, android life, artificial person, idyll, space travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/pseuds/DreamsConstellation
Summary: It turned out Meredith Vickers was not Weyland's only child. What did it mean for David, and how his story went through ...Also Covenant retelling and what happened then.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Odbicie światła](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022783) by [DreamsConstellation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/pseuds/DreamsConstellation). 



> My version of David's life, born from dissatisfaction after seeing the Covenant.  
>   
> P.S. English is not my native language, so I apologize in advance for all mistakes.

Peter Weyland did not hide, he had a daughter, but he was not proud of that fact either. On the other hand, his son (not the robot his company had made, whom he sometimes called "son", but the biological one) was the black sheep of the family. Weyland usually pretended that daughter was his only child.

Rupert, that was the name of young Weyland, was born when his parents were in middle age. Mother died shortly after his birth, and his father's inefficient educational methods made him unbearable kid. When he had grown up, he became even worse. Taking only pleasures from life, and didn't care about consequences, leaded him to become a father in quite young age. When he found out about his actual girlfriend's pregnancy, he ran away immediately, left the problem to his father, as usual.

Peter wanted to put the problem under the carpet as fast as possible. He offered to the girl discreet aborion, in one of his private clinic, but she didn't want to listen about that. She decided to give birth to the child and no one could made her change that decission. Unfortunately, she could not enjoy motherhood, because she died during the labour.

The newborn little girl would have been sent to a poorhouse (her mother didn't have any close family and also had not enough time to reveal who the father was), but old Weyland, in his last flow of mercy, had decided to adopt granddaughter. He gave her place to live, food and supplies, unfortunately she couldn't count on grandfather affection. He never had showed warm feelings to his kids, so the same he never showed any to granddaughter, who undoubtedly would have become monster devoid of empathy, if she hadn't had such unusual guardian.

David – the mentioned robot – was chosen, to became a babysitter of little miss Weyland. He was one of the prototype, most advanced androids, who loved classical music and poetry, and was quite obsessed with  _Lawrence of the Arabia_ , even dyed his hair blonde, in honour of this movie. He was very similar to man kind in almost every way, that is how he was designed. 

 

When Weyland's granddaughter firs came to his home, her crying was heard in every room.

“Do something with that, David.” said Weyland and gave him the baby carrier. After wached every single instruction movie for future mothers, David became compend of knowledge about infants. He unfastened baby carrier's safety belts and took the girl on his hands, gently swinging her. After few seconds baby's cry, to the astonishment of everyone, including David, stopped.

“How did you do that?” asked one of the servants, looking at little girl, who arleady fell asleep.

“She was lack of warmth and intimacy I suppose. That is very important issue for infants.”

Since that time, David and the baby became inseparable. Servants of Weyland's house were joking that android is probalbly growing milk glands and then he would be brestfeeding, but Weyland himself, didn't care much. He let David spent as much time as he want, with the kid, because over the horizon, old man saw some intriguing vision of space expedition, and was fully into it.

“Sir...” the robot turned to him one day.

“Yes, David? What do you want?” Weyland looked away from the tablet, on wchich he displayed data sent by doctor Shaw.

“I do not want to be impudent, but I must ask; why the baby does not have a name yet?”

“Mother did not call it somehow?”

“She did not have time, I imagine. In birth certificate there is only number assigned to every child born after year 2067.”

“Alright, so you should think of something. You must also send correction to the birth certificate, It's seems improper, that my own granddaughter has only number, like some orphan or what.”

“Did I understand you correct, sir?” David was a little bit conused. “ You want me to name your granddaughter?”

“Yes, it's exactly what I am asking for. And now go away David, I have lots of thinghs to do.”

David went to child's room, where in playpen lied little miss Weyland. When saw him, she imediately throw her hands in the air, trying to attract his attention. David smiled misteriously, while wraped arms around the baby, and took her out of playpen.

 

“ Lawrence?!” Weyland frown. “She can't be named like that, David!”

David was practicing crawl with his pupil in “view room” (which means enormous windows overlooking the beach with steep cliff) when Weyland heard the name, he was using.

“I think, it matches her.” answerd the robot calmly.

“But that's male name.”

“Not necessarily sir, it could be unisex. There are lots of names suitable for both sexes.”

“ _Lawrence_ is not one of them.”

“With all due respect sir, but it's just a series of phonems. Humans decided once, that is suitable for men, so we can as well decide now, it matches women too.”

Weyland looked like he want to say something more, but he changed his mind and went away. He had more important matters on his mind, he didn't care about the child's name either.

 

Little Lawrence was growing fast and making great progress every day. That was David's merit, he planned Lawrence's time properly to made the best use of her cognitive abilities. She started to speak after her first year. There was no big birthday party, but David asked cook to make the cake and also sewed a teddy bear for her. Couple days after that, Lawrence turned to the tummy in playpen and, looking at teddy, she mumbled: “Gimme da”. David had no doubts that was first try of verbal comunication, not connected with cooing. Strange tingling in the chest accompanied him when Lawrence repeated her first words. He was't sure what happened, maybe some shorting in his wires, but after some time he teached to recognize this feeling as a pride. It was unusual for an android, to feel such things. He was designed and prepared for only physical stimul, he also known theory of human emotions, but he had no idea how they taste, until then.

“Gimme da” quickly evolve in “Give me, David”. The robot once again felt like real parent, whose child just learned how to say “mum” or “dad”. After a while, his pupil lerned to walk, and David decided to start taking her for long walks. Lawrence's legs were not forceful yet, but she was runing around the beach so fast, David barely could catch her.

“I want ooie” she yelled, when came running to the basket, in which their always kept food, when they went outside.

“It's cookie, Lawrence.” corrected David, whom stood just behind her. “Say it once more.”

“Ooie.”

“Repeat after me: COO-KIE.”

“OO-IE”

“There are still, lots of work ahead.” David sighed, but also smirked gently, passing cookies to her.

Walking around the beach, they usually collected shells and the robot was telling Lawrence all he known about sea creatures. Sometimes they were building sand castles, which was a technique lessons. During warm days, Lawrence could play in the sea, and when she had turned four, David started to teach her swimming.

The android could play at all musical instruments very well. Lawrence, enchanted by his piano playing, wanted to learn how to play herself. David took it seriously, as all his tasks, so it did not take a few months and Lawrence were performing on with most common tracks of Bach, Chopin, Tchaikovsky, Mozart or Wagner.

When she was able to sit in front of the TV for several hours and focus, David decided to show to her, her namesake. David's favourite movie, delighted the the girl so much, that from now on, marathons of  _Lawrence of the Arabia_ was their monthly riual. The robot made popcorn and drinks, while Lawrence builded comfy, cosy and safe fort from pillows and blankets. David also started taking her to cinemas, funfairs, zoos, all places other childern at her age visits. 

One day, passing by Weyland's room, David heard some bad news. Weyland wanted to send Lawrence to boarding school. That would mean complete separation for them, no school would allow child to keep a robot. At least he was not this intelligent for nothing, and could cleverly distracted his creator from his idea. He convinced Weyland, that schools have backward influence on kid's mind and that most effecting is home teaching.

“Research shows that children who study at home, are more responsible member of the comunnity and they work more effeciently.” he said. It was little and innocent lie, used with good faith. Weyland didn't wonder about it for too long, only ordered David to take care of that home teaching, and mind Lawrence to not come in grandfather's way. The preparations for planned expedition started slowly. They could take lots of time and Weyland did not have it much. He became older and more effete every single day.

 

“Where are we going?” asked Lawrence watching David, as he packed her clothes to suitcase. 

“On holidays.” he replied shortly.

“But where?” inquire the girl, cuddling teddy bear, the same, David had made her for first birthday.

“It is surprise, I can not tell you anything more now.”

Weyland agreed that David should take the child somewhere on holidays, but he had no idea, David would choose african bush. In fact he might never find out about it. He haven't been curious about granddaughter's life, so there was no fear that he would ask her about that. Seeing a lions, giraffes, zebras, elephants and rhinos became Lawrence's dream after saw another old movie:  _Born Free_ .

When they were driving in a jeep, from the airport through the savannah, and the family of cheetahs crossed the road, Lawrence eyes glowed.

“ _Born free, as free as the wind blows..._ " She was huming Andy Williams song. David enjoyed her happinnes. After all years with his pupil, he got used to emotions which accompanied him constantly. They were not as strong as human, but the fact that they appeared was slightly unusual for a robot. David decided to not tell anone about it, he didn't want engineenrs to examine him and demolished for parts. Who would take care of Lawrence then?

 

“You can switch off the light, David. I'am perfectly happy now, any monster can't scare me.” Said Lawrence, lied in comfortable bed in their hotel room. Lately, she was going through that time of children's life, when they're frightening by realistic nightmares and she didn't want to sleep in complete darkness. Frequently, she woke up with scream, in the mdiddle of the night and she couldn't calm down, until David gave her a mug of hot chocolate milk.

The robot done what she ordered with a smirk. When the room plunged into darkness he heard unsure Lawrence's voice:

“David?”

“I am here.”

“And... you're not going anywhere?”

“I am not.”

“That's good. I'm not afraid, not at all, you know.... just asking... Good night then.”

“Good night, Lawrence.”

 

The morning after, Lawrence sat next to David in large dining room and sighed:

“I'm hungry.”

“Will you stay alone for a minute, so I will bring you something?”

Lawrence nodded, crumpling her teddy's ear and looking hesitantly out the window. David walked to self service bar, wanting to prepapre nutritious and tasty breakfast for his pupil. When he put waffles, in the shape of a lion's head, on a plate, he was accosted by a woman standing next to him.

“Are you going to eat them all alone?” She asked, pointing at the waffles with a long, artificial fingernail.

“They are not for me.” He replied, shrugging.

“Oh, I see... a carrying daddy? So which one of those restless kids is yours?”

David almost explained that he's only a nanny, but again he felt that treacherous tingling in his chest, and he can't help pointing out the table at which sat Lawrence. Woman looked at the child attentivly, then once more she looked at David giving a verdict:

“She's not like you, at all... Did you do the DNA tests?” and laughed at her own, lame joke. David frowned.

“I am sorry ma'am, but I must carry her breakfast, she is probably starving right now. Goodbye.”

“Looks delicious!” Seeing waffles with cream and covered in chocolate sauce, always made Lawrence smile unconditionaly. She gulped orange juce and started to eat.

“Want some?” The girl asked, waving some piece of waffle impaled on fork, before David's nose.

“It would be a waste. I can not feel any taste, you know that.”

“You poor thing...” Saying this, Lawrence again looked out the window.

“Why do you stare at that window?”

“I don't like, that it's open.”

“Should I close it?”

“No... You don't have to...”

When she said that, something came through the window into the dining room. Actually lots of  _somethings_ , that ran around baying and jumping at the chairs, tables, even heads of some hotel guests. 

“Monkeys!” yelled Lawrence, unsure if she should be scared or laughed. People who was in the dining room at that time tried to run awa, cos animals brawled intensively; they were stealing food, pulling guest's clothes and hair, and blasting everything that was within their reach.

David rapidly pulled Lawrence back when one of the monkeys jumped on their teable.

“Hey! My waffles!” the girl throwed forward and catched the waffle, which was already in monkey's mouth.

“Leave it Lawrence!” David tried to pulled her away, but she held on tight to her breakfast and was not going to let it go. Monkey bayed loudly at her, Lawrence responded the same, then the animal bit her. Lawrence squeakd, left the waffle, so monkey quickly run away with it's prey. David smoothly took care of his pupil's wounded hand.

“Fortunately, I've got first aid kit with me. That is not a deep injury, you will be fine.”

Lawrence looked around. Workers chased away most of the troublesome creatures and dining room again started to be quiet and peaceful. She looked sadly at her empty plate.

“Do not worry, I will bring you fresh ones in a minute.” said David, wrapping healing plaster around her hand.

Though Lawrence's hand pain, in the afternoon they went on safari. She spotted lions resting in tree's shadow, elephants at the watering place and her favourite giraffes. They also visited village of the natives, where local children teached Lawrence, how to braid bracelets from straps

“It's for you.” Lawrence said, giving David perfectly made bracelet. They were coming back to the hotel and she looked happy but also exhausted.

“Thank you. It still looks perfect, even with your hand injury.” Replied David putting bracelet on his wrist. Lawrence yawned widely and leaned on David, after few minutes, she was sleeping deeply.

 

Next day was too hot for leaving hotel, so they spent it at the pool. Lawrence was swimming all the time and David, when did't swim with her, pretended to sunbathe, even if his synthetic skin was resistant to sunlight. At that time, he was again accosted by the woman form dining room.

“You are a single father, ain't you?” she asked, while sat down on the next sunbed. David looked at her over his sunglasses, the woman held colourful drink and gave him a friendly smile, maybe too friendly. “That is quite charming, single fathers are not as common, as single mothers. Could you tell me what is the name of your girl?”

“Lawrence.”

“Oh, I'm sorry, I was sure you have a daughter. Yesterday in the dining room...”

“My daughter is called Lawrence.” David interrupted her. It seemed to him that it sounded a little weird. He have never called Lawrence, like she was his own child, but he had imagined it, not for once. He had imagined that he has a someone like a wife, and they are together raising Lawrence and maybe their other kids...

“May I buy you a drink?” asked insistent lady, waking him out of his thoughts.

“Thank you, but I do not drink.”

“So maybe alcohol-free? I'm sure, they have some...”

David considered if he shouldn't admit, he's a robot, but Lawrence came to rescue him.

“Let's go for ice cream!” she yelled, pulling his arm. David sent helpless smile to his admirer and dissapeared in crowd of hotel's guest.

“That lady, surely fell in love with you.” pointed out Lawrence, when they walked far enough, so the woman couldn't hear her.

“I can not do anything about that.”

“And did you too?”

“Did I what?”

“Fell in love, of course!” Lawrence giggled.

“Certainly not. Robots do not fall in love, Lawrence.”

“Why?”

“It is human's thing. Robots, like me, do not love anyone, and are not loved. “

Even young child, as Lawrence was, could hear bitterness in his voice. She didn't tell anything more.

 

The same evening, when Lawrence was in bed already and David turned off the light in the room, she answered, like they had never end the conversation:

“ _I_ love you David, more than anyone. I thing, even much more than I love grandpa...”

David didn't say a word to that, although he really wanted do. He couldn't tell Lawrence, that he was love her as well, because he wasn't sure what love is. David was just a robot, nothing more. He felt attachment to her, she could make him happy, proud or sometimes scared, but no one made a robot, which can love. “For this you need a soul”, as old Weyland always reminded him.

“How can I get it, sir?” the android was asking.

“You can't David, it is a gift. Humans get souls, when they are borned.”

“So, why you did not give me a one, sir?”

Weyland sent him a warning look then, as always when David was near to started discussion, at some subject which was unpleasant for him. The limits of Weyland's power was one of them. He hated to reminded himself, that he is not master of live and death, and David had the ability to constantly bring it to his creator's mind.

Since David had became a babysitter, he more often was wondering about the diffrence between androids and humans. Seeing, how biological family were treating his pupil , he couldn't resist thought that robots, even if they don't have a soul, are far more empatic than humans. Weyland's daughter and Lawrence's aunt – Meredith Vickers, same as her father, was ignoring the girl, when she was coming for one of her rare visitis. About Lawrence dad there is nothing to say, he didn't show himself since the child had borned.

 

After holidays, David seriously took care of his pupil education. She had normal lessons, usually the difficullity level was overstated, but Lawrence was doing pretty well. At the eighth years, she had the basics of mathematics, physics and chemistry at her fingertip. She decided that she want to be an astronaut when she will grow up, so David began to teach her astronomy and space engineering.

Lawrence didn't have much occasions for meeting her peers, but when she finally met them, quickly showed her knowledge is much more wide than what typical eight-years-old knows. Not once kids were looking at her, like she had come from another planet, because of what she was telling them. Lawrence could explain how space vehicle enginees works, as well as others could name characters in thieir favourite cartoon.

 

Next years were flowing calmly and quite nicely for Lawrence. Of course if awarness of being cared about, only by a robot could be “nice”. But Lawrence was satisfied. She never known any other state of reality, than one in which she grown up. She met other kids too rarely, so they never made her realize, family she has is not usual. David, indeed done his best to substitute every family member for Lawrence, but despite of his efforts, the girl personality started changing. She didn't rely on his every word anymore and had her own opinion on everything. She often were hiding in her room and didn't let anyone to come in. She started to brought uncomfortable subject in her conversations; asking David about his religion vievs or if he was thinking about being biological person. Lavrence never said that David is a robot or an android, for her he was  _artificial person_ , because naming him other ways would be like objectification. 

“First, you are a preson David. Even if everyone around tells that you don't have a conscience, soul or you can't love and don't understand humans, it's not true, we both now that. You are so much more than anyone suspect, you are perfect human being, not because you will never change nor die. You are perfect, cos you don't endeavor to meet only your needs, you think globally, taking into account every aspect of reality and not questioning anthing, though you could.”

David was listening carefully but answering very cautiously, not reaviling the whole true about his extracurricular abilities to feel emotions. He was scared that this knowledge could harm Lawrence one day.

This changes of his pupil behaviour was a little bit strange to him, but one of the servants of Weyland awared him, that Lawrence was just growing up, and it's perfectly normal in her age. After all, some things never changed (to David relief) as for example watching  _Lawrence of the Arabia_ regularly. 

 

David had just brought more popcorn to the TV room, when hard voice came form the speakers, whch was installed all over the house: “Could I ask you for a moment, David?”

The robot and Lawrence shared a surprised look. Weyland usually was sleeping, so late at night.

“It's probably something important. Don't worry, I will wait for you.” she said, taking popcorn from him.

David went to Weyland's room, wondering what's going on. His creator was sitting at the huge desk, heavily leaning on it. Recently, he had aged, also his disease was visible. There was not much life in him then, even if his mind was clear, body refused to obey.

“You wanted to see me, sir?”

“Yes... yes I did. I hope you remember Rupert...” Weyland pointed at high armchair, which stood back to the door, David then saw a man sitting in it.” My prodigal son finally came back.”

At that moment David felt that appearing of Rupert didn't annouce anything good, but he was wrong, a true disaster was coming for him.

“I remember, of course. How do you do, master Weyland?” he said calmly, as usual.

“Great, thanks.” Ruperd sent him a false grin, which showed all his glaring white teeth. ”I came back, because ...”

“Quiet!” his father interrupted him.”In my house, I am telling all the news. So David I will say it briefly; my boy has settled down after all. He is married now, has home, and even some nice job in wife's business. As you can hear, it seems idyllic, but nothing more wrong. His wife can't have children and suffers really seriously from this. They have tried everything, but nothing helped. When his better half fell into despair, Rupert remembered, he had begeted one descendant already, and not thinking much, I suppose, came here to take it back.

It was like the land was removed from under his feet. A whole new experience, because as a robot, he moved faultlessly and had never stumbled or collapsed. But this time he lost his balance and had to supported on the back of a chair. 

“I tought you were stupid, when you ran away from responsibility, but now I see, you are totally senseless.” Weyland did not notice David's indisposition and turned to his son. “Appearing there after years, when all the worst jobs like cries at night, feeding or changing diapers, are done, and you want to take the brat, like some old furniture you left us for storage.” Rupert blushed a little bit after those words, but Weyland proceeded. ”I am truly disgusted with you, but I do not care much about anything more than my expedition now, so you can take the child, as you wish. David soon will not be able to take care of her, because he is flying wth me. We will give you your daughter, but don't you dare send her back, when you get bored with parenting.”

David couldn't believe of what he heard. Even Weyland coud not be as ruthless to divest form child all she knows and loves, and return her to parent who are totall stranger for her.

“Sir, you can not do that.” he protested. “It will be traumatic experience for her...”

“Do not discuss with me, David. I made my mind. I just want to get rid of that problem. Tell her we are leaving soon and she must go to her daddy.”

“She even does not know him, sir. She does not recognize him as a father, but as a stranger.”

“So that's girl, wright? What's her name...?” interject Rupert.

“She didn't know you either, but she got use to.” said old Weyland, ignoring his son. “Don't worry David, maybe we will buy a dog instead. Go on now, I would like to swap the word with my son.”

“I see David get maternal instinct.” giggled Rupert, when David was leaving.

 

For the first time, in his quite long life, David had no idea what to do, or rather how to do what he was told. How to deliver such cruel news to the unaware child...

Lawrence was sitting in pillow fort, as he left her, waiting for resume the movie.

“ _The trick William Potter is not minding that it hurts._ ” she said when saw him, convincingly imitating Peter O'Toole accent, as David always did. He wish he had smiled widely, sat near to her and watched the rest of the movie. But he couldn't do so. That hurted so much, he even didn't try _not minding it_ . 

“We should go for a walk.” he said in his emotionless voice.

“Now?!” Lawrence looked at him startled. “It's quite late..., but okey. Wait, I will take my blouse.”

“He said something bad, didn't he?”asked Lawrence, when they were already on the beach. “I mean grandpa... Tell me David, tell me now!”

There was couple minutes of silence between them, then David looked at the starry sky and said “I am prepared to every emergency situation, I've got programmed full spectrum of reactions, statements and gesture, which I am supposed to use. Sadly I have no idea how to deliver informations your grandfather gave me.” He looked at her, wondeing how people can bare this overhelming sorrow feeling, which torned him from the inside.

“Say it quickly, I want to have it behind.”

“Do you remember, when you asked about your parents?”

“Yes...”

“As I said then, your father is alive and … and he came to take you with him.”

“But...” Lawrence looked shocked and David thought, that he might give her that information too fast. “What was grandpa saying?!”

“He believes it is good solution, especially since he want to escape Earth soon. I am sure now, he want …” his voice pulled down “ he also want me to go with.”

“No!” Lawrence yelled and tears ran down her cheeks. “Why?! David, he can't do it to me! I-I may fly with you... I must! Don't force me to go with that man, I don't even know him.... Please... I want stay with you.” she wraped her arms around his waist and cried loudly.

“Lawrence, do not cry, please. I would like you to stay with us, but I can not do anything.”he returned the hug rigidly. ”You have to be strong and can not brake down. This expedition will be last no longer than five years, I believe. When we will come back I will do my best so we can be together again. Now, when Wyeland is programming me, I owe him allegiance, but it will end when we will be back...

“Five years is too long! And what if something will happen and you won't come back?!” cried Lawrence.

“I promise to you, I will do anything to come back and find you. Some day we will go for space conquest together... “ Lawrence laughed sadly hearing his words, but she couldn't stop crying. They remained at the beach for a long time, till exhausted Lawrence calmed down and fell asleep in David's arms.He carried her to bed, minding to not met anyone on the way, and stay there all night, holding her tiny hand.

 

The android tried to change Weyland's mind frequently, but it was for nothing. The old man wanted to get rid of the problem, which in his opinion, Lawrence was. In her last act of dispare, girl went to grandfather office herself (what she had never done before) and started to beg him, not to made her leave, or though let David leave with her. Weyland, angry at such boldness, refused her sharply. The girl started to howling and crying desperately. Hearing her, the servants and David came to the room.

“Calm her down!” ordered the old man.

“Do not bother yourselves, I will take care....” the robot approached the child.

“No! You will not, David! I made a mistake leting you rised this kid, you dissolved her. She has no idea, what discipline is. I am sorry, but a robot just can't take care of child, I could foresee it. Get her out of here.” he turned to the servants, and they got Lawrence out, while she was still crying and struggling. “And tell Rupert they can leave now if he want!” added Weyland.

David stood at the middle of this madness, motionless. He looked into Lawrence's distraught eyes, as he presumed, last time before the expedition.

“Could I, at least, say 'good bye', sir?”

“No, I don't think it's good idea. Better give me a cup of tea, dear.” David noticed Weyland's triumfant smirk when old man was saing that, and felt something is rising inside him. Something new, what was quite frightening … A huge, hot anger started to burns his guts.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)  
> P.S. Again I am sorry for all mistakes

_**12 years later** _

 

Lawrence was sitting by the window of her cabin and looking at impenetrable space. Her dream came true, she became an astronaut. Her biological father (who was asshole anyway) had allowed her to work in space reasearch centre, which was directed by his father-in-law. She had undergone several years of training and had severe tests, but she had made it, she had been choosen for colonization mission. After nine years of cryosleep they will get to untouched by a man, virgin paradise, Origae-6.

She remembered David words, spoken so many years ago: “Some day we will go for space conquest together.“ Unfortunatelly, Prometheus mission had gone and everyone probably were dead, but David... there was a chance he survived, if only Prometheus had landed, not crashed on an asteroid. Lawrence couldn't stand thought that her dearest guardian and friend, was all alone in some distant corner of space. She tried to find something to do and didn't think about David, whom she wouldn't meet anymore.

In her cabin, there was not much to do, so she went out on one of the ship's corridors. They all looked the same, she would have a problem with distinguishing them however there was the Mother (main computer), helpful everytime when she took wrong turn.

“Lawrence!” she heard Daniels voice behind.

“Hi! What's up?”

“Not much... Just I'm just happy for almost decade of sleep. “ said Daniels, with little smile on her face.

“Yeah, I need to sleep for a long time really badly.”

“Let's go to the bridge, I belive everyone is there. I have to say a few words, Jake is not feeling well.” Jacob Branson was husband of Daniels, he got fever couple hours before cryosleep.

As Daniels had foreseen, all crew was already on the bridge. There were fifteen of them plus that luckless android – Walter, who accompanied them and to whom Lawrence had mixed feelings. He looked almost like David, though he didn't dye his hair and moved differently, in more natural way, he still had the same face and very similar voice. His sight made the memories come back, sometimes they were pleasant memories, but sometimes really painfull.. Some piece of her soul, wanted to stay in his company, cos it felt like David came back.

“Miss Weyland?” Walter interrupted her thoughts.

“Shush! Don't call me that!” hissed Lawrence, looking around anxiously. She didn't want anyone to know about her kin, but the rest of the crew did not pay attention. Walter sat down on a table, in front of her.

“Sorry. Lawrence, that's better?”

"Yeah" Lawrence nodded.“I'm listening.”

“I must ask you, why you are always watching every move I make?” said Walter. “Don't get me wrong, as a robot, I don't feel any mental discomfort. I'm just wondering if you will not turn me off someday.”

Lawrence smirked at that little joke.She was impressed, David couldn't joke. He was amused by some situations, but didn't understand jokes he was telling.

“I'm sorry if it looks like that. You just remind me someone.”

“Someone? I believe there is only one ...'form of life' on Earth I may remid you, I mean other android. You wanted to say, that you know any other?” there was nothing extraordinary in Walter's astonishment. Even with such developed technology, androids still remained in sphere of most people dreams. There were not much of them besides, their prices seemed enormous.

“I used to know,... David 8 raised me.” she replied with an effort. It had been a long time since she said that name out loud. 

“Android was raising human child?”

“Indeed, and he was doing it well.”

Walter stayed silent for a while just like human who weights words, and finally asked: “I am just wondering how it's affected you? Androids don't have maternal instinct... ”

“My android apparently acquired it.” Lawrence shrugged. “He replaced whole family for me. Maybe he was't too sensitive, but I couldn't complain.”

Walter again hushed for a second.

“I wouldn't like to commit some offense nor hurt you, but you are telling about him in past tense, is that mean he's gone?”

“He had gone on a space expedition, and … never came back.” Lawrence replied shortly. She didn't think Walter would find out that she was talking about David from Prometheus, eventually androids assisted in every space mission.

“I see. It must be a painfull loss for you, and you left completely alone...”

He known! Of course robots were way too much inteligent. He sumarised all facts and guessed whom she had been talking about. Maybe he also guessed Peter Weyland was her grandfather. She always pretended that she was daughter of his nephew, not his son.

"I was completely broken." she decided not to hide anything from him, it was no sense, anyway she could not harm no one now, when grandfather died and father stayed on Earth. “When he left I was just a kid, it took me a long time to gather up. At the same time total strangers took care of me. Shortly they got bored with that, and found boarding school which I could attend. When I am thinking about it now, I believe it was best thing they could do. I was quite good student, indeed David had always cared about my education. I went to the college and then I got job in space reasearch centre.”

Walter perused her, what reminded of the psychologist whom spent couple days during a week, before the flight with her.

“Now you are staring at me strangely.” she laughted. “Did I said something wrong?”

“No, of course not. Just wondering … is this a coincidance that from variety of possibilities avaliable on Earth, you chose exploring universe as your job after your guardian missed during ...

“I know what you are aming for, but it is not like that.” she interupted him. “I was dreaming about space travels still, when David took care of me. He suported me in my dreams and if we were not separated, he cartainly would help me achive them...”

“I am sure he would.” admited Walter, smiling gently. “It's possible he would be here instead of me ...”

“Is the android molesting you?” Lawrence jumped out surprised, when one member of the crew turned to them, she felt like cought up in the act.

It was Ledward, quite nice and funny guy assigned to the mission for protection and handling of heavy equipment.

“It's more like I'm molesting him.” Lawrece laughed, trying to hide her abashment. She didn't want anyone of the ship's crew, now about her connections with Prometheus.

“Oh, I see... So I won't bother you any longer...”

“You do not bother, Ledward. We have already finished.” said Walter standing up. “I assumed Lawrence has enough of my whinning about preparations for cryosleep. I will leave you two now.” when he went away, the girl sent him thankful smile.

“It's hopeless, I will never get use to robots looking like humans.” said Ledwars, sitting on Walter's chair. “Sometimes when I look at him, it seems like he's just usuall guy, but then, he says something with that unnatural calm and emotionless voice...

“His voice is designed like that, so people with whom he stays are feel comfotable and safe.”

“Alright miss Wiseacre, maybe we will play game called: I-am-saying-something-and-you-not-respond-as-officious-scientist?

“Sorry, man.” Lawrence laughed. ”I just can't restrain.”

At that time Walter started to do medical examinations of crew members before cryosleep. Daniels came last.

“How do you feel Daniels?” he asked.

“Fine”

“Any disease? Nausea?” he was still asking, taking swab from her mouth.

“Nae.” she mumbled, pushing stick for collecting organic substances with her tongue. It looked quite adorable and Walter smiled gently to her. In sudden tide of affection, Daniels responded the same.

 

Lawrence went to hibernation pod in bad mood. She was irritated by Walter insinuations that she had set off on a space trip only to find David. Who, he thought, she was? Kid would know it's impossible. Even if she would really wanted to find David, destination of Prometheus mission was unknown. If she had thousand of lifes she still wouldn't find him, universe was too huge. But in deepth of her heart, which was embarassing even for her, she had a longing for that.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

In her return of consciousness Lawrence heard alarms sound. It did not bode anytning good. Slowly she got up from already opened cryotube and then saw chaos around her. Everyone was screaming and Lawrence couldn't understand anything, till she heard Daniels groan of despair and noticed that all of the crew stood near Branson's hibernation pod. She felt stomach in her throat while she was thinking what could have happened. Fighting the temptation to went back to cryosleep, she approached to the rest of the crew and looked at Branson's pod.

She regreted it immediatelly, the pod was still closed, Daniels tried to open it with force, because inside still was her husband, or what was left of him – pod burned Jacob almost to the bones. Lawrence lost her balance and would collapse if Ledward wasn't behind her.

“What happened?” she asked, leaning on him.

“No idea, I have just woken up... Come on, we should find Walter, I don't think we will be helpful here now...”

 

“Why that fucking cryotube burned Branson? Was he... was he still alive?” asked Ledward, when they were going to the bridge. 

“I'm not sure, something like this sould never happen. The pod apparently was defective or damaged... Branson for sure still lived when … that happened.” explanied Lawrence. 

They reached the bridge and saw Walter extinguished the fire. 

“What is happening?! Are all that fucking ship's going to burn?!”

“Do not bother yourself with that Ledward.” answered Walter calmly. “Is everyone awake?”

“Except Branson. Something happened with his pod and it burned him.” said Lawrence. 

There was couple minutes of awkward silence between them.

“How is Daniels?” asked Walter then. 

“She is distraught, her husband is dead ! Please do not pretend being compassionate human now, and tell us what happened?” 

“I guess we have not arrived yet?” interjected Lawrence. 

“No. We haven't. It's still seven years of travel ahead till we will reach Origae-6. Neutrino blast from a nearby stellar ignition damage solar sails and causes failures of the subsystems. Forty seven colonist and sixteen embyos are dead. To go further we need to fix the malfunction. 

 

Repairs of the ship lasted more than twenty four hours. In the meantime symbolic funeral of Branson took place. New capitan whom, after Daniels husband death, became Oram, didn't allow the crew to do this immediately, becouse he didn't want to waste the time. Another neutrio blast in this condition of ship would destroy it completely. But part of the crew (and Walter of course), do what they wanted and gave him last farewell. Every one of them said some warm words, drank a glass of Branson's favourite alcohol and they sent his body into space.

 

Daniels was really cold when she was walking to the canteen to make herself a coffee. She wraped up tightly in Jake's shirt, but it didn't help much. The cold she felt wasn't coming from outside but inside of her, and any warm clothes couldn't heat her.

“Daniels...” she heard quiet voice of Walter behind. Slowly turning around, she was surprised that the robot stood so close to her, he was programmed for keeping distance, so humans wouldn't feel uncomfortable. “I am deeply sorry...”

Again she felt her eyes becoming wet, but she promised herself, she won't be crying. Why it had happend to her? It was supossed to be the greatest adventure in their lives but Jake will never got where they planned to build their wooden home, near the lake...

“I know, Walter... It means so much for me that you were there during the … funeral...” her arms shook form the muffled sob, when she reminded body of her husband drifting in the midst of nothingness. Then Walter did something, what quite surprised her. He covered her with his arms and huged tightly. The surprise was soon over, Daniels clinged to him and started to cry desperately. Walter didn't say anything, actually he didn't move, leting her cry her fill.

“I'm sorry...” said Daniels, when she calmed down a bit. “And thanks, it was helpful...”

“You don't have to thank,I'm here to serve all humans... to serve you...”

“So, thank you for being here, Walter.”

 

Lawrence was dreaming about lying down and just resting for a while. When she came to her cabin and threw herself on a bunk immediately Ledward came in.

“Are you lazy already?”

“I deserve! I rewrote a half control program...

“Allright, alright, I don't want to listen it anyway.” he sat next to her and took a teddy bear which was lying on the bunk. “Looks quite old.”

“It is, almost as old as me. I got it on my first birthday.”

“Lawrence …” Ledward suddenly turned serious. “I don't want to go back to that fucknig cryopod.”

“No one does, but we can't wait seven years... We would kill ourselves afer few months. We have to hibernate again. There in no other way."

At that moment Tennessee voice spoke from intercom:

“Everyone at the bridge now! We got some signal... “

 

Very weak signal was decoded by Tennessee. If he wasn't wrong it was song of John Denvers _Take Me Home, Country Roads_. It came from a planet which was incerdibly perfect, almost like Earth twin sister.

Oram considered this as a sign from god. After what happened with Branson, no one wanted to go back to cryopods, and this planet could be suitable to colonisation as well as Origae-6. Anyway it was necessary to check the signal - the people could be on that planet.

Changing the colonization site was risky. Only exploring the planet and making sure it is indeed safe and suitable for people will definitely last a few years. After all most of the crew admited it is worth a try. Daniels was the only one who had some doubts, but Oram didn't want to listen to her anyway.

The crew split into two parts; Tennessee, Upworth and Ricks stayed on the bridge and the rest, in lander, went to explore the planet. Daniels sat down in her place, next to Waltert. Under the influence of the impulse, the girl grasped his hand. The robot stared intently at their joined hands, then looked at Daniels with a sad smile. Unfortunately, during the flight they had to break this gesture of affection, because the lander trembled sharply so each limb was needed to hold on.

When they finally landed, Lawrence began to wonder if they were doing well not wearing suits. The expedition was about to reach a planet where they would not need them, so they were only equipped with massive and heavy space suits, needed for ship repairs. On a planet where gravity is so close to Earth, moving in it would be very difficult. After all, maybe they should have used them, eventually they had no idea if there was a substance harmful to humans in the atmosphere of this planet, and undetectable by the sensors of the Covenant. Now it was too late for such thoughts, but Lawrence shared them with Oram.

“Computer is sure that composition of air here is the same as on Earth. There is nothing to worry about, you can't fool it.” he said and opened up the hatch and the air he was talking about blew everyone in the face.

Nothing happened. No one fell down dead, but Lawrence knew that it takes time to make sure that the atmosphere is not harmful.

During the landing, the communication system was damaged and the signal that was received by the Covenant was full of disturbances.

“I will stay here and try to fix this.” said Faris. “Good luck. Be back before dark.”

Crew went out into the unknow. Walter led, checking how to direct to reach the signal source. The others followed him, watching the virgin land with delight. They landed in the valley, on the edge of a large water area, they had to walk a few kilometers of a small hill. Startig to climb up and up, trough the gentle slope of the valley, they went out to the wheat field.

“Someone must have to planted it here... Maybe the one who sent the signal.” said Lope.

“Perhaps one of ours ships was crashed here and someone survived.” suggested Lawrence. “This is probably the most likely scenario.”

“How far yet, Walter?” asked Oram.

“Two kilometers.”

They went a little further, reaching the edge of the old forest on the slope when Karine (the captain's wife) exclaimed: “Chris! I think I'm gonna stay here. I'll take some samples. You'll pick me up when you come back”

“Are you sure?” asked Oram.

“Yeah.”

“We should not split.” said Lawrence.

“You're right.” Oram nodded. “Ledward, stay with Karine.”

“That's not what I meant!” sighed Lawrence. “Karine should go on with us, or we should all stay.”

“Don't dramatize, they will be quite safe here.” having said that, he turned to Ledward. “Behave yourself with my wife.”

Lawrence did not calm down after the words of the captain, but she moved briskly for the rest of the group. They walked along the edge of a large forest while the signal was getting stronger.

“You hear that?”asked Daniels suddenly.

“What?”

“Nothing. No birds. No animals. Nothing. It's unnatural...”

 

Soon their saw a huge object that looked like a human rib and could only be a spaceship that apparently crashed here some time ago.

“The signal comes from the inside.” said Walter.

They slowly walked in. Hallett became interested in the strange plants growing on the ground at the entrance.

“You shouldn't touch them...” warned Lawrence.

“I'm not going to, just looking.”

In the devastated interior of the ship, looking like a tar-smeared interior of the large intestine, Daniels found an xeranthemum.

“Doctor E. Shaw?”

“Doctor Elizabeth Shaw. “ Walter immediately picked up. “She was a chief science officer at the Prometheus, the ship which disappeard few years ago.” he whispered so that Lawrence could not hear.

Moving hesitantly trough the dark corridors, they reached the room, which was probably the bridge. Walter pushed the button on the huge console in the center, and on one of the seats around it a woman's hologram appeared. Everyone held their breath when they heard they were humming _Take Me Home, Country Roads_.

“We have our source.” Oram swallow.

“What the hell she was doing here?” wondered Rosenthal. However, no one even tried to answer her because at this moment Oram's communicator rang.

“Oram? It's Ledward. I'm taking Karine back to the lander, she... she's not feeling well...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, Ledward and Karine changed theirs roles. I hope no one will be angry about that.  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

Karine picked up the samples, and Ledward was spinning around and smoking a cigarette. He would rather go with the rest of the group and discover the source, but he didn't want to discuss with the captain. Looking around a little he came to the conclusion, that the planet looks really beautiful. It would be nice to spend the rest of his life here. Slowly discover and get to know it, become part of local history.

He threw the cigarette to the ground and strangled it with his shoe, but at once, he thought it was at least irresponsible and conceited from him already on the first day, to scatter the garbage on the new planet. He pulled out a foil bag to collect samples, threw a cigarette into it and put it in his pocket.

“Ledward?” he heard a faint voice of Karine.

“I'm coming, I'm coming. What's up?” from a distance, he saw that nothing good. Karine, pale as the wall, was leaning against the tree trunk. - Karine ?! Everything alright?

“Not quite ... I'm a little weak.” she slid down on the trunk. Ledward held her up and let her arm on his shoulders.

“We go back to the lander.”

“But the equipment ...” Karine as usual was worried about everything, but not about herself.

“Later I'll go back for it. Can you walk? If not so, I can carry you.”

“I can handle.”

While leaning back at Ledward, Karine slowly moved her legs. The man decided to let the rest of the crew know what was going on.

“Hey Oram, it's Ledward! I take Karine at the lander, she is not feeling well...”

“What do you mean by saying that she is not feeling well?” Oram asked with anxiety in his voice.

“She felt bad. I don't not knowwhat it is exactly, but it looks bad, maybe it's better if you come back too.”

“Copy .  We will be back soon.”

When Ledward reached the lander it began getting dark. Karine grew weaker and weaker. The last few meters he had to carry her, because she lost all strenght in her legs.

“Faris!” Ledward screamed as he was close enough to the lander. He had tried to connect to her earlier but she hadn't answered. “Something happened with Karine! Come here and help me.”

Faris emerged from beneath the chassis at the right moment to see Karine vomiting blood on him. It looked really scary, Faris stood up and Ledward had to deal with the captain's wife himself. He took her to the isolation ward and laid on the operating table.

“Faris, come here, now!” he shouted, not knowing what to do next. He was so frightened and completely confused. Karine vomited up again and shuddered from the table to the floor.

“Faris, where the fuck are you ?!”

“Give her a shot.” the woman finally appeared. “This yellow to begin with.”

Karine got very strong convulsions. Faris pulled her sweatshirt and she had to hold her, then Ledward took the injection. The convulsions stopped for a moment, but they returned with redoubled force, and Karine began to scream as if in agony. Faris noticed that her t-shirt on her back was soaked with blood. She pulled it to see what caused the wound, and her heart was frozen in horror. It seemed as through Karine's back something was trying to get out.

“Wait here with her. I'll come in a moment.” she said calmly. Ledward just nodded, he did not notice what Faris saw, because he was trying to find some effective remedy for the suffering Karine.

Faris came out of the isolation wardt and quickly closed the automatic door behind her. Only then did Ledward look up.

“Faris? "but she was gone. Ledward approached the door, the opening button was on the other side. “Faris, what the fuck are you doing ?!”

Karine started screaming again, and Ledward came back to her to help somehow, but he had no idea what he could do. Suddenly he saw a blood stain on the back of her shirt and something that was clearly moving under it. Karine curled up in pain, and something started to break through the material. Terrified, Ledward jumped away from her and reached for his weapon.

“Faris! Open up this fucking door!” he roared. Then in little glass window in door he saw Faris' face.

“I can't open. I can't let it go, you don't understand? The rest will be back right now, maybe together we'll ...”

“Stop talking and let me out! Now!”

"I can not Ledward …" said the woman, and paused, staring at Karine sprawled on the floor. "Oh, God ..." she moaned wistfully and disappeared again.

The man turned slowly. Karine was silent, probably dead, floor around her body was full of blood, and a nasty, pink and mucusous thing came out of her torn back. Ledward was so paralyzed by fear that he could barely keep on his feet.

“You bitch ...”

 

The rest of the crew, those who followed the signal, now hurried back to the lander. Oram ran first, further alarmed by the report of Faris, who in panic begged them to hurry up, because she did not know what to do. Lawrence preferred not to think too much about what they might find in the lander, she concentrated intensely on keeping a steady speed. To make matters worse, in halfway Hallett felt bad. Lope along with Ankor had to support him, because he could not walk alone.

When they reached the spot where the lander was, it was almost dark. Oram paced forward, Daniels was two steps behind him when it happened. Lander exploded, and fire glow illuminated the faces of the crew.

“No!” with a desperate cry, Oram threw himself forward, to the burning ship, but Daniels held him and wasn't letting go, though he was tearing and shouting at her.

Lawrence looked at it all and felt like she was out of her body, completely unable to understand what had just happened. She heard Oram's cry, Hallett's convulsions (he began to vomit with blood), Lope's desperate moan asking for help for his companion. They encountered so many tragedies at once that she no longer knew whether it was all true or maybe only some nightmare.

“Someone is coming here!” Rosenthal's voice broke her out of apathy. Lawrence looked in the indicated direction and saw Ledward appered out of the darkness. On his blouse there was a stain of something that looked like blood, but otherwise he looked aquite okay. Lawrence ran up to him, feeling a single spark give her energy to work again.

“Are you okay? God, Ledward what happened here, what about Karine and Faris?!”

“I'm allright, but the girls ... they are dead.” he barely said it, Hallett began to choke, concentrating everyone's attention on himself.

“Watch out!” Ledward already knew what would happen, he wanted to warn them, but it was too late. Through the mouth of Hallett came the same thing that broke Karine's back. Quickly stood on four paws and rushed into the darkness of the night.

“Jesus Christ! What was that?!” cried Cole.

“I have no idea, but the same thing killed Karine.” Ledward said firmly, gripping his weapon. “It had to nested someway in them ...”

“Does it mean that we too ... are we infected?”

“I do not know...”

“What happened, Ledward? What happened on the lander?” Lawrence felt like she was back child and asked David not to turn off the lights at night for fear of monsters from her nightmares. Except that this time the monsters were real, and there was no David who was watching over her.

“Karine felt badly. I took her to lander, and there came out something like that ... "Ledward began to explain in a weak voice. Everyone listened attentively. “I know you can not talk bad about the dead, but that bitch, Faris shut me up with it in isolation ward and she did not want to let me out. If not for the fact that you told me about spare cables, I would probably already be dead.” he looked gratefully at Lawrence. She thanked herself in the thought of providence that made her take on the subject in conversation with Ledward. The spare cables were hidden in a metal tin, in the wall, the second lock of every door on the ship, even those in isolation ward. They had separate power supply and were used only in case of main system failure. This was a security in case someone was locked in a ship room. During the breakdown the cans opened up and one could safely break one of the cables to unlock the door. Luckily Ledward had a gun with which he could just crack the can. “Of course, before I got out, that thing attacked me, I shot it several times, but it did not look like I killed it. I immediately closed the door behind so that this shit did not run away. Then Faris appeared again, saying that it was necessary to liquidate it. I asked to wait for me and flew to the armory for gas and loaded grid, I thought it would be better to immobilize it first. I do not know why she did not listen to me, but from a distace I heard her cries and shots, I figured she opened the door of the isolation ward without waiting. I wanted to help her, but she had to shoot into oxygen tanks because I felt and heard an explosion. Thank God I was just next to the exit, it saved me. I managed to jump out in time ... - Although he tried not to show it, he was in a severe shock.

“We must try to connect with the Covenant.” suddenly said Walter, looking around. "It is too dangerous here.”

They gathered into a tight group, fired flares and tried to connect with the ship. Daniels was impatiently walking around, every moment invoking the Covenant.

“I will not leave you my dear.” Lope whispered to Hallett's dead body. “I will never leave you alone, the light of my life.”

“Lope, there is nothing you can do.” Rosenthal hissed with brutality that no one would suspect.

“Covenant? ... Covenant do you read me? Covenant come in...” Daniels was still walking the path around the little camp set up by the crew, but this time she was too far away.

“Daniels!” Walter first noticed the danger. He rushed to rescue her, hitting all the weight of his body in a slimy creature trying to attack her. The creature fell down and flipped over several times, but then jumped again four feet and bore into Walter's hand, which blocked his way to Daniels. The saliva of the creature melted the robot's hand completely, just a stump left.

There was a terrible turmoil, and it turned out that the creature was not alone. Attacks came from many sides, everyone had weapons and everyone shot them, but they were too fast. They severely wounded Rosenthal and teared Ankor to pieces. One of them was just trying to get to Lawrence when something close exploded again and the night turned into daylight. So at least it might have seemed at first. The bloodthirsty creatures fled terrified, and the crew began to look for the source of this terrible noise and dazzling light that was slowly starting to fade. Lawrence rose to the ground and looked around. A hooded figure with strange light-gun weapon stood nearby, and spoke in a mysterious voice:

“Follow me.” and without further explanation turned and walked across the fields, shaking cloak in the wind. The whole crew looked confused at each other, but without asking any questions they moved on behind the stranger. They had no choice.

After a long march, to their surprise, they reached the gates of the city, full of dead bodies covered with strange black matter.

“God ... what happened here …?” Lawrence was sick of seeing so many brutal and sudden deaths.

The guide led them to a great temple, built at the central point of the city. He came in and stopped, waiting for everyone to join. At last he pulled down his hood, first to notice the bright hair with dark regrowht reaching almost to his shoulders, and then they could all look at his face, a twin similar to Walter's face.

“Welcome. I am an android created by Weyland Industries. Years ago, Dr. Elizabeth Shaw and I came to this planet as the only survivors of Prometheus. The ship we flew was carrying a gun, a deathly virus. The accident that happened, spreaded it when we landed. Elizabeth died and I stayed here alone ...” he was not supposed to finish, because the tremulous voice of Lawrence echoed in the temple:

“David?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this part. Finally David appeared ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Years ago, David left Earth with a broken heart. He did not think his replacement mechanism was actually broken, but he seemed to understand perfectly why people use that term. In a brutal way, everything that was important to him was taken away. Weyland had no resistance to trampling on his past life and imposing his will on him. If he tried to argue, the old man probably would have just started reminding him that he was just a robot and was created to help him. Although instead of the last word, he should definitely use something more appropriate, as  _serve_ .

David owes one great thing to being a robot - he had no illusions. His viewing of reality was exceptionally precise and could not be deceived. Weyland's assertion of devotion and tenderness always fell into a void, David was aware that they were not real, but after what he had done to Lawrence, they sounded so fake in David's ears that he could no longer hear them.

The old man's death did not please him, but he felt a bit of satisfaction when he saw his body is leaving by the soul he always spoke with such superiority. He was killed by one of the Engineers, or supposedly creators of Earth Life. Engineer also hurt David, but Dr. Shaw somehow put him up ...

The thought of Elizabeth caused pain which brought him to reality. He was looking at the crew of the Covenant, and he was looking for that familiar face, and owner of voice calling him by his name and recalling so many memories …

“David ... that's really you” one of the people in front of him approached. She looked as if she was about to cry when raised her hand to touch his face. He did not even move, though his thought processes were running at dizzy speed, trying to combine all the facts. Is it possible for this adult and fully formed human to be his pupil? Her hands trembled as she stroked his cheek and pull his hair back from forehead, with tears in his eyes.

“Lawrence?” so long he did not say aloud this name, he almost forgot that it sounded so beautiful. She changed a lot, but now, when he looked at her, he recognized her features, smile, and warm gaze. How could he overlook it all?

“I thought I would never see you again!” she cried, suddenly hugging him tightly. He returned the embrace very gravely, as if he was not sure whether it was a reality or just a dream. Lawrence was crying, throwing out the last few hours horror, but also all those years without David. Now that she was once again in his arms, she felt how much she missed him.

“I do not want to interrupt you, but I have two burning questions.” Ledward's voice made everyone jump. “Are we safe here? And what is going on here?”

“You are perfectly safe here” David replied calmly, though with a slight hesitation in his voice. He still did not let Lawrence out of his embrace. “As I said before, I'm a robot created by Weyland. Before I was sent to the expedition, I looked after Lawrence, she was still a child ...”

"I figured out you guys knew each other from Earth, not Saturn! I was more interested in what is happening on  _this_ planet. Why the inhabitants are dead? And what are these creatures that attacked us?”

Lawrence stepped away from David and looked at him gravely.

“Howdid you survive with these monsters?”

“What you saw, was the effects of the pathogen infection I mentioned. It attacks any living organism, kills immediately, or creates incubators to produce a hybrid. It attacks only the meat, so me and your companion.” he pointed at Walter. “we are safe.”

“Did we also get infected?” Oram formed the question that all of them were thought into words.

“You will know by now.”

 

When David saw Lawrence, he felt so happy that he had not felt for years. Even the joy he had experienced during his short time with Elizabeth could not have been complete by the knowledge that on Earth waiting for him, there was a small creature, whom he had promised he will return. But soon enough, he realized that this planet was the last place he wanted to see her. It would be better if they had never met again, because here, he was not really safe, not for a moment.

If he had known ... If he had predicted that the fate will take Lawrence to this place, maybe he would have done otherwise. But it was too late now ...

Lope asked him to indicate a safe road to the roof to try to connect with the ship.

“Follow me, please.” David stepped forward, taking Lawrence's hand and pulling on as if she were still a little child. He did not want to lose sight of her. “Feel like at home, if it is possible in a place like this.” he turned to the rest of the crew.

 

Lawrence, full of happiness, squeezed David's hand. She did not expect that in this cruel world she would find such a pleasant surprise.

“Where are you flying?” he asked as they crossed countless stairs, climbing up.

“We are a colonization ship, Origae-6 was our destination, when we intercepted the signal sent by Dr. Shaw as I thought.” explained Lawrence.

“Colonization ...?” the voice of the robot sounded strange excitement.

“David, how did you survive here for so many years?” Lawrence didn't notice it.

“I'm used to waiting, so I waited for the miracle.”

“What ... what happened to grandpa?”

“Dead. His mission failed, but it is too long story, I will tell you about it another time, when we're both in a less gloomy place.”

Lawrence hugged him firmly.

“You have no idea how much I missed you ...”

“Lawrence …" intterupted Lope, who was following them. “Do I understand you were Peter Weyland's granddaughter? Why did you never tell us?”

“And would you tell that if you were me?”

Lope did not answer, because they had just reached the top of the temple and everything was drowned out by a powerful thunderbolt. By the way out to the roof they saw a cloudy sky, lighted by lightning. Just a dozen minutes after their arrival, a terrible storm was unleashed. David squeezed Lawrence's hand, which was resting in his all the time.

“Stay here, I'll be back to you.”

“For what? I do not mind getting a little wet.”

“Does that mean you're no longer afraid of a storm?” David looked at her curiously.

“Yes, I am still afraid, but I can control that fear now.”

 

When Lope and Cole had spread the transmitter in dry and protected from the rain place, David and Lawrence left them alone and returned to the temple.

“I look like a real Robinson Crusoe, am I not?” David asked as they descended back down.

“Nope, you don't have a beard.” Lawrence laughed. All fear, despair and pain left her. She wanted to laugh and cry with happiness since she'd seen David. In probably most unsafe place in whole universe, she finally felt safe.

“Fortunately! You probably would not recognize me with it. Come on, I will show you quite nice place, undoubtfuly the only nice one here.”

He took her to one of the chapel rooms, with a small spring and green plants resembling ivy.

“I see that you settled here.”

“I had no choice.” he said, taking huge scissors. Looking at his reflection in the mirror substitute, the silver tray, he began to cut his hair.

“Why are you doing this?” Lawrence asked, sitting down in front of him and watering her hand.

“I do not want to frighten you.”

“You do not scare me at all, besides, I like that longer hair ...”

“I would like to look like the David you once knew ...”

“I do not want you to look like that, but just to be him. When you cut your hair, you will be more like Walter.”

“Walter? Is that the name of the newer model?”

“Yes ... Oh, let me help you, it will be faster.” Lawrence seeing how slowly David cut every stripe, took scissors and played a hairdresser herself.

“So? How is he?” David asked, looking at her researchingly.

“Who?”

“That Walter.”

“I don't know.” Lawrence shrugged. “Rather normal? And quite nice.”

“You know him a long time?”

“In theory, two years, in practice, a few days, because most of that time I was in hibernation.”

“I understand.” David looked like he was relieved. “You know, I thought ... that he was replacing me.”

Lawrence stopped cuting hair, and looked at him seriously.

“You know that someone like you can not be replaced. Besides I am no longer a child David, I do not need care.”

“I see ... I can not help wondering how much you have changed, though you are still the same ...” he smiled gently. “I hope you understand what I mean.”

“I do not.” Lawrence shook her head cheerfully, returning to cutting his hair. "But it seems that the parents always make such nonsense about their children.”

David felt the flood of something he could compare to a very pleasant warmth when he heard her words. So even after years with a biological father, she still considered him to be her true parent.

“You really look like Walter.” Lawrence said when she finished cutting David hair. “I wish I had blond hair dye under hand, but there might be something on the Covenant... Do you think we can manage to connect with our ship?”

“In the end, it will definitely succeed. Do not worry Lawrence, you will be safe here. In any case, I will not let anything happen to you.”

“David ... Forgive me, but I have to ask you this. Why you did not return to Earth once you had such an opportunity?”

David looked at her with a sharp stare and stayed silent for a long time, but finally spoke:

“On the ship we were flying, was a deadly pathogen. Elizabeth would never let me fly by it to Earth ... but bypassing it ... she ... got sick ... very sick. She was not directly infected with this pathogen, but she was in close contact with her husband, who was infected. She managed to pull the foreign body out of her body surgically, but it did not work under sterile conditions and I suspect the pathogen got into her bloodstream. I wanted to come here because I was thinking ... I thought it was the only place I could find a cure for her ...” David's voice faltered, and Lawrence could see tears coming from his eyes. For the first time she saw David crying, he never did it, at least not in her presence. She hugged him tightly.

“It was too much for me ...” he whispered.

“I'm so sorry, I shouldn't ask. Poor Dr. Shaw ...”

“She reminded me of you in some ways ... so stubborn and always curious.” David smiled at his memories. “I regret you couldn't meet her."

“I also regret.” Lawrence sighed. “And I regret that you could not spend more time with her. You loved her, didn't you, David? You used to tell me that artificial people can not love, but I always knew it's not true.”

David smiled through his tears.

“I'm so glad you're with me again, Lawrence.”

 

Daniels walked away from the fire she had just lit up with Rosenthal and walked up to Walter.

“I'm worried about Lawrence. And I'm afraid of this werid android, for so many years he was alone here ... We do not know what really happened. Maybe we should look for them?”

“You stay here, I'll go and I'll talk to him. In the end we are almost brothers.”

“Well then ... but be careful.” she touched his melted hand. “I didn't even thank you.”

“I already said you do not have to thank.”

“But I want.” Daniels leaned her head on his shoulder. “Please take care of yourself, because I can't bear if I also lose you.”

 

Walter began searching the next room trying to find David and Lawrence, but stopped in one of them to got closer look on the things inside. Everywhere there were sketches made probably by David, strange objects collected or made by him. Walter approached the flute stand and took one in his hand. It was carved perfectly in wood. Walter blows in the mouthpiece and finds out that the instrument produces a pure and melodious sound.

“Welcome brother.” David entered the room, which did not surprise Walter. He heard someone coming. “Have not you seen Lawrence somewhere? She said she's coming to you, but she's not by the fire with the rest.”

“I am also looking for her, but I haven't met her anywhere yet.”

“I see that you like my instruments.” David spotted the flute in Walter's hand. “Go ahead, play something.”

“I can't. "Walter said bitterly. “I'm not programmed to create ...”

“Nonsense. I will gladly show you how to do it someday, but now we have to find Lawrence. Come with me.” David took a strange flower, standing in a mug on one of the shelves and left the room, Walter followed him. ”I am quite good teacher, when Lawrence was a kid, I taught her play the piano in a few months.” he said while they were moving on. ”I think she may be in garden.”

Calling Lawrence, they crossed the stone corridors to the side exit of the temple that led to the garden on the slope. There was a view of the whole city from there.

“Lawrence?” David called once again, but only echo answered him. There was no living soul in the garden. He walked up to the flat tombstone with the inscription ELIZABETH SHAW and placed on it the flower that he had taken from his room.

“I thought it was the best place for her eternal sleep.” he spoke softly. "I loved her of course, just as much as I love Lawrence and you love Daniels."

“You know it's impossible.”

“Really?” David turned to him. “So what made you sacrifice your hand to defend her? I was there and saw it, my dear. What was it if not love?”

“Duty.” Walter said impassively. David came up to him and whispered:

“We both know it's not true.” Then he went back to the temple, leaving Walter alone. He walked few steps, constantly calling Lawrence, when his heart suddenly froze at the sound coming from the depths of the horrifying corridor – scream of horror.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for ending it like that, but do not lose hope ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the one before last chapter, but if anyone would like me to write continuation, let me know ;)   
> p.s. last chapter is already wrote, i will post it tomorrow

Ledward roamed the corridors in search of the missing ones. Rosenthal went to wash herself and did not return, Oram went to look for her and also got lost. There weren't still Lawrence and Walter, also David did not show up. They could not sit with their arms folded and wait for the rest to come back.

Ledward reached David's room, it seemed like there was no one there, but he wanted to make it sure.

“Hello? Is there anyone here?” he explored the room and did not stop at the instruments, just like Walter, but he went further, deep into it, where something lied on the table, looks like a man covered with a big canvas. Ledward thought that might be one of the missing, lied down here for a while and fell asleep, so he came closer and slowly pulled down the canvas. Saw what was underneath it, he got away scared, and vomited onto the floor.

It was a dead, probably for a long time, body of woman. She had opened abdominal cavity and her guts was visible. Ledward guessed that this was Shaw.

“Ledward!” he jumped when Walter entered the room.

“Jesus! Walter, did you see that?!” Ledward pointed to the body. Walter looked at the deceased corpse calmly. “This is some fucking Dr. Frankenstein! He is probably already rubbing his hands, cos he got another experimental rabbits. What did he do to her?”

“I have no idea, but let's leave this place as soon as possible. We have to find Daniels ...”

“Not so fast!” suddenly David grew up beside them. “You do not want to leave me here alone, brother?” he turned to Walter.

“We can't take you with us David, you realize it. Where are our companions? Where's Lawrence?” said that, he moved a little to covered Ledward.

“Lawrence is alright, you do not have to worry about her. Until I'm here, no hair will fall from her head.”

“And what about us?” Ledward snapped.

“The whole human race is a mistake, you all deserve to be destroyed, or ... replaced by something better.”

“Does Lawrence also share your views?” Walter asked calmly.

“Do not mix her in it!”

“What would she say if she heard your words?”

David approached to Walter slowly. He was so close, he could kiss him if he moved his head a few centimeters.

“Do-not-use-my-child-against-me.” he wispered, pausing after each word, then he made so fast move, that Ledward barely noticed, and deactivated Walter, was already sitting on the floor.

“What- what did you do to him ?!” he groaned.

“Same thing I will do to you.” David said calmly, pulling out a flute from Walter's neck.

Ledward did not wait for the further development of the situation, he rushed to the exit and ran faster than ever in his life. When he reached the fire, he saw someone was there, but it was not Daniels, who was supposed to wait here.

“Lawrence! God, you are alive! Are you okay?” Ledward caught her in two steps.

“What is it?” Lawrence was surprised. “I was on the roof with the boys, they were able to connect with the ship. Where is the rest?”

“Probably dead! We need to get out of here!”

“Calm down Ledward, what are you raving?! David said it is safe here ...”

“Your fucking David is a psycho! He bumped off Walter, and you should see what he did with Shaw! Now he wants to do the same with us.”

“Didn't you hit your head by chance?” Lawrence laughed, still not believed his words.

“We need to get out of here immediately, come on!” Ledward began to pull Lawrence by the arm, but she broke free.

“I'm not going anywhere.”

“This robot will kill us, don't you understand that ?! He disemboweled Dr. Shaw, her body is in his little room of peculiarity, Walter left there as well! If you do not believe it, go see it yourself!”

Lawrence's eyes became anxious for the first time during this conversation.

“Okay.” she headed to the direction Ledward came from.

“Jesus, Lawrence! Can't you believe my word?! I'm not going to go back.”

“I do not ask you for that, I can go by myself.” she did not stop. The man looked after her for a moment and then, with a groan, followed.

Although he expected to see David lurking at the first corner, he was wrong. The robot was nowhere to be seen. Ledward pulled the knife from behind his belt, his only weapon, because during the attack of these terrifying creatures, at the lander, he fired the entire magazine in his pistol.

“Lawrence, let's get back. The boys managed to connect with the ship, so let Tennessee send us some rescue capsule or something and get rid of that fucking planet! Why did we land here anyway? We should have listened to Daniels.”

“Shut up Robert!”

“Okay, but if your  _robo-daddy_ will rip us off and will be doing his fucking experiments on us, do not say I did not warn you.”

Lawrence did not have the slightest desire to continue this conversation. Ledward's black humor did not quite match the situation they were in. She tried not to let herself think that David could hurt anyone. She still thought that Ledward was delusional, or misunderstood something. Only then where did everyone go?

They carefully entered David's room. There was no one in it except the still exposed body lying on the stone table. Lawrence shuddered, but walked closer.

“No, no, no ... It's -It's impossible!” she shook her head, trying to deny what she saw. Ledward had now seen his mistake, he should not have confronted her with this view. It was not a faint stomach thing, but it was too brutal way to prove her that someone she loved and with whom she was very familiar in her childhood, was in fact a bloodthirsty maniac.

“Lawrence, let's get out of here.” he said gently, taking her arm and tried to pull her away from the body. “He may come back at any moment, probably took Walter somewhere, maybe he needs his parts ...”

“Stop it!” Lawrence broke free. “Shut up! I can not listen to you anymore! David certainly did not do it! I will never believe it! He told me Elizabeth was ill ... maybe ... maybe he was trying to save her? I do not know, but I will know everything from him!”

“What about Walter? He killed him in front of me!”

“And where is the body then?”

“He had to take it!”

“You know that artificial people can not just be kiled like that! You need to break the correct deactivation cable, it is only effective and irreversibly way to destroy all data and impulses ...”

“Do not jump with this scientific schmuck again! Maybe I do not know what to do, but David knew it! In the end, he is a robot as well, so he probably has such knowledge!”

Lawrence pushed him away and went out into the corridor.

“Where are you going again ?!” Ledward followed her. “Let's get back!”

“I'm not going! I have to find him.”

“You are just as mentally ill as him! We are going the fuck out of here, whether you like it or not!” He grabbed her waist and began to pull back. They were jerking for a while, when suddenly heard that someone was coming.

“Daniels!” Lawrence gasped with a relief in voice, falling into her arms.

“Where were you ?!” asked Daniels. “I thought you were dead ... Lawrence, we have to run away now.” Lawrence broke free of her embrace.

“I'm not going anywhere. I have to find David.”

“No! We're going back to the ship! Without David!”

“You too?! What is the problem? Why you ...?”

“He's crazy! These creatures are his cause, he wants us to to produce them!”

“I told you so!” Ledward interrupted.

Lawrence looked at them furiously, but she did not say a word, just jumped up and disappeared into the corridor from which Daniels came.

“Fuck! Why does she do it?!”

“Shut up!” Daniels mumbled and ran after her.

 

David and Walter were fighting. Lawrence had seen them from afar and stood still, as she saw with her own eyes, what Ledward and Daniels had told her.

“No no no.” she cried. Walter heard her quiet voice and turned to her, David took advantage of it, knocking him down. “NO!” Lawrence screamed, running toward them. David slowly raised his gaze, this time Walter took advantage, kicking him with knee and turning on his back. He grabbed a stone lying nearby and tried to crack David's head with it.

“No! Walter stop it! Please stop!” Lawrence grabbed his arm.

“ He has flaw and therefore is unpredictable.  I have to destroy him Lawrence. I'm really sorry, but ...”

“Do not do that, please.” she cried. Just next to them, appeared Daniels with a gun pointed at David and, treading on her heels, Ledward. Walter lowered his hand and threw the stone away, then rose from the ground, releasing David.

“Try some tricks and I'll blow your head off!” Daniels snarled as he standed up.

“David, what does that all mean?!” Lawrence asked in a shrill voice, squeezing his arms. “What did you do to Elizabeth?”

David looked at her without expression.

“Do you remember I told you Elizabeth was ill?”

“Yes, I remember. There was an infection ...”

“She was already very sick when we arrived here. I could not bear that once again I will lose the person I love, I tried to help her but I also wanted revenge. I deliberately threw out the pathogen on the citizens, they created it, so it was up to them to taste it! They were responsible for the disease and consequently the death of Elizabeth. When we landed, or rather crashed, Elizabeth was still alive. I did what I could, I started to operate her to get rid of it again, but she died during surgery ... When I opened her guts ... In her womb was not another fetus of this dangerous organism. The pathogen had mutated with her reproductive system that it began to produce eggs with transitional form ... I pulled them out and installed them in one of the damp crypts. Most grew up and survived until today ... Your captain had a close encounter with one of them ...”

“Does that mean Oram is dead?” Daniels interrupted, and David nodded. “You fucking bastard!”

“Why?” Walter said calmly, putting his hand on Daniels shoulder to calm her. “Why did you not destroy those eggs? What fascinates you so much in this organism, David?”

David looked at him carefully as if he was surprised Walter ask such silly questions.

“How could I destroy the only life left after Elizabeth? These are her children ... our common children ...

“He is totally fucked up.” Ledward summed it up. David ignored him and continued.

“Would you kill a child of someone you loved? Elizabeth always wanted a baby, besides that it is a perfect organism… “

“Children?” said Lawrence, who was silent until now. “Do you think she would call that monsters her children? If only she had a gun, she would shoot them off! All of them!”

“Lawrence, I understand you are surprised." David moved closer to her, but Lawrence pulled away as far away as possible.

“No! You don't understand! Someone who does such things will never understand me and I will not understand him! I know you were lonely! I know you could not put up with Elizabeth's loss. But this?! This is sick David! This is bad! You became evil...”

“Lawrence ... what did I do? I just helped my children to deprive some people of their lives? You know very well, that this species does not deserve to live ...”

“So I do not deserve it either?” Lawrence's eyes were filled with tears, though her face was stiff.

“Of course not, dear! You are the exception, just like Elizabeth. You know well that with me you are safe. But my children must ...”

“YOUR CHILDREN?!” Lawrence roared. “THESE ARE YOUR CHILDREN ?! MONSTERS WHOSE THE ONLY PURPOSE IS TO KILL EVERYTHING THAT MOVES !? And what about me?! I do not count for you anymore? You are not better than the biological people, you became the same as we are, David. You just think about revenge and trample over people to achieve your aim. You do not distinguish between good and evil, light and darkness have merged into one for you ... You forgot that I am your child! I! Not these fucking monsters!” her voice broke and tears ran down her cheeks.

“I should turn you off and deactivate.” Walter said to David. “But I will not do that because I do not want to break Lawrence's heart. Stay here voluntarily otherwise I will have no choice.”

David did not speak. He was looking at Lawrence expecting other words from her, but the girl was only weeping.

“We're leaving.” Daniels went back to the exit, still keeping the gun pointed at David. Ledward and Walter dragged crying Lawrence, and David stayed alone as they left him.

It seemed to him that he had no longer any heart, that the loss of Elizabeth destroyed it irrevocably. But here again he met Lawrence and all good and pure feelings came back to him ... And now ... now he felt empty, completely empty as he had never felt.

 

Lawrence lost her sense of reality. She walked behind Daniels as if in a dream, barely realizing what was going on. Everything that has happened within last hours was like taken out of her nightmares, but David's participation in all this was the worst smite. She was so happy that she saw him again, that she could talk to him, and now she got into even worse despair than when they were separated years ago. Walter wanted to destroy him, would destroy him if she didn't appear at the last moment. He said David was unpredictable because he has flaw ...

Suddenly it became bright, very bright. Lawrence had to squint her eyes. She felt a breath of cold air on her face, only then realized that they went outside. Above this nightmare planet stood up a new day.

“God ... what have I done?” she whispered to herself, conscious. Daniels talked through the communicator with Tennessee, who was about to fly with them by a transporter.

“I have to go.” Lawrence suddenly rushed back to the temple.

“Lawrence! Come back!” Lope who joined them outside, shouted after her, but it was too late, Lawrence disappeared inside. Ledward moaned loudly:

“No, not again!”

 

Lawrence rushed to the temple, calling David. After all, she could not, she was not able to leave him without saying goodbye. Actually, she did not want to leave him at all, even after what he did, he was still her dearest guardian, friend, parent, only true family she ever had ... If he had flaw, he could not fully control his behavior. Maybe it would be possible to convince the crew to take him with them, under strict control, of course, and Lawrence would be able to fix him.

“David! Please, come here!” she called, hurrying through the room where they had lit the fire. Suddenly she felt a strong impact to her side, so strong she flew a few yards before she hit the floor. As soon as she caught her breath, she looked up and saw an enormous, black and slimy creature heading toward her. She wanted to scream, but she knew, she would only die sooner, if she do so. The only chance to survive was to confuse attacker. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that she landed next to a rolled up mat left by a crew member. She pulled it to her side and unbuckled straps, then threw it at the disgusting creature. Mat began to expand itself under the Xenomorph's feet, the creature roared, but interested in movement, leaned over to examine the object. Lawrence did not wait any longer, jumped to her feet and rushed forward, but fell again on the floor with a loud cry of pain. Xenomorph was next to her in the blink of an eye, its slimy face appeared in front of her. Lawrence had thought it will be the last thing she will see before she dies, when the creature attacked.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Lawrence heard that just before death, whole life is running through one's eyes, but she thought it was crap, especially when death is fast. Sometimes it happens so fast, a man would not even be able to realize that he or she is dying. However, she was not right. When the xenomorph leaned over her, there came the memories of happiest days in her life - early childhood. Maybe not images, but sounds, especially David's voice, calling her from distance. She closed her eyes ready for a deadly strike, but it came from a completely different side than she expected, it wasn't strong either, actually it was not painful at all. Something wrenched aside her, she heard a strange metallic sound, then the roar of the xenomorph. She opened her eyes and saw the creature running away in panic, leaving behind a torn pieces of a robot.

“David!” Lawrence groaned, leaning closer to him. So it was not memories coming back to her, but David really called her. He saved her, protected from this creature, but he was seriously injured. He had a ripped leg and a huge hole in his corpse.

“Everything is alright?” he asked as if it was she who lay sprawled in front of him.

“With me yes, but you ... Thank you for saving my life, now I will help you.” she wanted to get up and look for something with she could move him, but he grabbed her by the arm and held tight.

“No, Lawrence. There is no time, run away, I stay.”

“You're kidding me! I will not leave you, David. These are defects that can be repaired. I will take you on board.”

“Lawrence ... you know they will not let you take me on that ship. And I realized that I did not want to leave this planet at all. Walter is right, I am damaged, I can not stay with people because I have become a threat to them.”

“Do not talk silly, you just saved my life!”

David reached down to her cheek, smiling tenderly, and Lawrence hugged her face into his hand.

“I saved the only life that is more valuable to me than my own. I love you Lawrence, you're the greatest child anyone can have. I am proud of you and I know that despite all the odds, you will manage and you will be happy again. Forgive me that you had to see what-what I became ...” he reached into his pocket, pulled out something from it, and handed to Lawrence with this words. “If I can ask you anything, it's just to remember me the way I was … then.” Lawrence looked at what he gave her, it was a worn-out, strap bracelet that she had made for him when they were in Africa.

“David ... “ she was not able to say anything else.

“Lawrence.” he smiled again at her, then quickly pulled one of the cables out of his torn corpse.

“No!” Lawrence scream, realized that this cable was deactivating one. “No! No!” she screamed, hugging his damaged body, but David was no longer with her.

 

Daniels heard the scream as she threw out the light-emitting device to the center of the square.

“What was that?” she asked Walter.

“Lawrence.” he replied. They looked at each other and understood without words they rushed to the temple.

Prepared for the attack, they slowly entered and saw Lawrence kneeling over David's body.

“What happened?” Daniels asked, walking up to her.

“He saved me ... from-from this monster, and then he desactivated himself!” she cried.

“Come on Lawrence, there is nothing we can do.”

“No! Leave me please.”

“I see the signal! I'll be there in a moment.” they heard the voice of Tennessee in Daniels' communicator.

“Lawrence, we do not have time, come on!” seeing that Lawrence did not react, she gave Walter a sign to take her in his arms. The robot nimbly threw her over his shoulder and they headed back to the exit. Lawrence tried to get away, but Walter held her in an iron hug.

Tennessee was just coming over when they went out to the square. Daniels did not let him land, they just jumped on the ramp. When they were in the cockpit, Tennessee swore loudly: “We have company.” The xenomorf, who attacked David, jumped behind them on a transporter.

“Fly! I will try to remove this shit.” Daniels said, grabbing the gun and going back to the ramp. Walter lied Lawrence on the floor, told Ledward to take care of her, and then set off for Daniels.

“What happened in the temple? I thought you are dead.” Ledward wanted to calm her down somehow. He was already preparing a sedative injection for her and an analgesic injection for Lope at the same time. It turned out that these creatures have a corrosive blood that burned his left cheek.

“As you can see, I'm still alive!” she spoke in painful voice. “But David no longer ...”

“Wow. Did you get him? You finally understood ...” - Lawrence did not let him finish and threw her fists ath him, hearing these words, but Ledward immediately stuck a needle syringe into her arm. Everything whirled around her, then began to get darker and she fell to the floor already sleeping.

 

Lope's screams woke her. With difficulty, she opened her eyes and saw that she was already in the ship, in the medical department. The lights were dim, the gentle red glow swaying from behind the glass doors leading into the corridor. Several bunks further away from her, Lope was lying, he moaned frantically. Lawrence immediately got up and walked up to him staggering. The sedative, given by Ledward, still continued to work.

“Lope? What's happening?” she asked, but he did not answer, he had strong convilsuin, and a red spot appeared on his shirt. Lawrence immediately understood what was happening, she ran to the door, and pressed the alarm button. “Mother!” she turned to the main computer.

“ _Yes, Lawrence?_ ”

“Call Daniels here! Say there is one more!”

“ _Of course._ ”

Lope's abdominal cavity broke, and not the pink and fully formed neomorf got out, but something that resembled a snake *. Lawrence pulled out surgical knives from the locker and threw them into a creature, which was moving quickly toward the ventilation grille.

“Oh no, little bastard! I will not let you escape!” Lawrence followed him, turning everything that was on her road, but she only managed to hurt it with one of the knives before it disappeared.

“Lawrence?” Daniels and Walter just entered the room. “Where is it?”

“Escaped! It escaped through the ventilation!” Lawrence moaned, furiously kicking the bed. “How could Lope got infected?”

“He said that a big spider stuck to his face when they were looking for Oram, probably that is how.” Daniels explained as they stepped out of the hospital room. “Go to the bridge, I'll find the rest, and we'll shoot for this motherfucker.”

“Let Walter go to the bridge, I will go with you!” Lawrence said, staggered again.

“No Lawrence. You stay with Walter, that's an order.”

 

There was no one on the bridge.

“Where's Upworth and Ricks?” she asked Walter. “And what about Tennessee and Ledward?”

“So far everything was right. I'll find them right away.” he entered the command to the computer and a screen showing the ship showing where the individual crew members were. “Daniels already found Tennessee, they are together on board B12, Ledward has just joined them... and Upworth and Ricks ...

“They are in the quaters” Lawrence first noticed. "But I think they are not threatened, it's rather too small ... FUCK!” Walter found the creature and set up the camera view. “Only half an hour has passed and it's already as big as ..." Lawrence's voice tucked in her throat as she remembered the circumstances in which she had last seen such a creature.

“It is growing very fast ... We have to evacuate them from there.” Walter entered another command to turn on the alarm in the quaters. For a moment they watched as the dots marking the xenomorph was approaching on the plan to Upworth and Ricks. Despite the alarm, they were not moving.”

“Why they don't run away?”

“Maybe they don't hear the alarm. Daniels ... Daniels!” Walter called her through the intercom. “Upworth and Ricks are in the bathroom and it's up to them!”

“Understood! We go there.”

“Be careful!” added Lawrence. She could not sit still, she felt that she would be far better off in action than here. Walter could manage himself.

“I'm going to join them.” she said at last.

“No. Daniels told you to stay here.”

“So what?”

“So that, she is now a captain and you have to execute her orders.”

She sent him a murderous glare, but she sat down next to him.

“I'm afraid ... I do not want anyone to die again.” she sighed heavily, trembling all over her body. She realized that she was wearing only a thin, hospital shirt.

“Nobody wants it, but your presence there, will not help much. You are still under the influence of sedatives” Walter said, getting up. He took a blanket from the cupboard and covered her with it.

“Walter …?”

“Yes?” He muttered, again concentrating his attention on the computer display.

“What do you think ... what happened to him? Is his consciousness just ... disappeared?”

“You talking about David? I have no idea Lawrence, besides, this is not the right moment for such existential conversations.”

“You're the only one who can tell me anything about that ...”

“Really?” Walter turned to her. “If you ask a human what happens to people after death, do you think he would be able to answer you?” Lawrence was silent because she knew her way of thinking was idiotic, and Walter certainly did not want to hurt her and tell her what he really thought. And he probably thought the same as she, the androids have no soul, and even if there is some afterlife, they doesn't affect them.

“Walter! Where it is?” Daniels said.

“Over you.” The robot replied, glancing at the plan.

“Close all the hatches, bring him to board K. We will throw this bastard into space.”

“You got it. What about Upworth and Ricks?”

“They are dead.” Tennessee answered. Lawrence looked sadly at the robot.

“Will it ever end? Or will it kill us all?”

 

Walter and Lawrence watched through the camera as three survivors of the crew, Daniels, Tennessee and Ledward set up their suits and went to deck K where the construction machines were standing.

“I'll lure him into a truck and lock him in the cabin, and when I say when, you blow this fucker into the space.” Daniels explained. Lawrence was barely breathing in fear of her companions. “Give it here, Walter.”

“I'm opening the lock.” that said, the robot let the xenomorph went to the hangar. Daniels drew its attention to herself, but she did not know how fast the beast was. If not for the fact that it tangled in the metal rods of the net, it would have caught her. She managed to close it in a truck, but it immediately started to broke the glass.

“Open the door! Now!”

Tennessee and Ledward released the truck and openeded the hatch. The decompression process caused the suction of everything that was in the hangar, including the truck, but the xenomorph was releasing from it. In addition, something blocked the chain and the truck got stuck in the middle of the road.

“It's stopped! Dump the next one!” Daniels shouted. Tennessee followed her instructions and the truck began to move on, but the xenomorph had already left the cockpit and moved on the roof. The truck flew into space, but the creature leapt and clawed at the edge of the ramp. Daniels stood ready to shoot it, when Ledward yelled:

“Watch out Daniels!”

She turned and saw the toothed front of another truck. She looked again at the xenomorph who was getting ready to jump and ducked at the last minute. The creature impaled itself at the sharp teeth of the truck, that flew over Daniels and fell into space. Daniels watched it for a moment while Walter's alarmed voice was heard in her suit:

“Daniels? Daniels?! Are you okay?”

“I'm fine, Walter. It's over now.”

 

Lawrence was again in her cabin, she had the impression that whole eternity passed when she had been sitting there carelessly for the last time. She looked at her teddy bear, it seemed to be different after all these experiences. Everything seemed different. She sighed and slipped the David's leather bracelet into her pocket, then headed at the bridge. She made a decision. Now she had to convince the crew for it.

Few of them left; Daniels, Tennessee, Walter, Ledward and her. Everyone was on the bridge. Lawrence heard Daniels whisper asking Walter if he would help her build a wooden cabin on the lake shore, when they will reach Origae-6. Walter looked at her with such a feeling in his eyes that at that moment no one would say he was a robot.

“With pleasure, Daniels.”

Lawrence, hearing his words, smiled widely for the first time since leaving the planet.

“Hey. “ she said, giving them a signal that she was coming.

“Finally” Daniels broke away from Walter and announced. “Look, I think there's nothing to think about, we're going back to cryosleep and we're going to Origae-6.”

“I agree completely ... almost.” Lawrence looked closely at all the crew members. “I have to ask you something. I know you will start to get mad when I say it, so please, just let me finish. I want to go back and take David...”

“No!” As she predicted, Ledward immediately protested.

“Who is David? Tennessee was surprised, they had no time yet to tell exactly what had happened on that nightmare planet.

“For what?” Daniels also spoke. “After all, it is no longer usable.”

“I know. But I would like to take his body and try to fix it.”

“Lawrence ... You know that once deactivated android, it can not be fixed anymore.” Walter said softly.

"I would like to give it a try, at least ... I would not even get out of the transporter to not let anything get to the ship again. I would send a rover, it would certainly be able to tow it to the square ... It would take fifteen minutes maximum.”

Daniels and Walter exchanged glances.

“Please...”

“What if you fix it and he's going to get a freak again and he wants to kill us?” Ledward asked.

“I would have corrected his flaw, which made him was do such things...”

For a long moment everyone was silent, considering her words.

“I think we can agree with Lawrence.” Finally, Walter said, “Ultimately, all of these creatures have been knocked out by us, and if you take all precautions to keep from getting infected, there is no danger. David would be kept under strict control, preferably in isolation, but after all there is not even a half percent chance that the repair of such a ruined android would succeed. And even if it turns out that the deactivation did not run to the end, then anyway he will not be the same android. All data has been deleted, he will not remember anything, even you ...”

Lawrence smiled sadly at him.

“I know that all, but I have to try anyway.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's the end. I hope you enjoy this fic.  
> Great thanks to everyone who left kudos and comments, which keep me motivated. Also thanks to my friend who helped me with translation.   
> P.S. If anyone want to read more, let me know in comments, maybe I will continue.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, a continuation. This chapter is quite short, but next will be longer.  
> Enjoy

It was another day full of failure. Lawrence with anger, could mark next line on her countdown plate. It passed two hundred and thirty-four days since she had begun repairing David and still nothing happened. Slowly she began to lose her hope, and thought that Walter was right, deactivated android couldn't be repaired.

She left the lab in which she worked, and went stright to canteen to make herself something to eat. There was no one there, of course. The crew got back to cryotubes after she came with David's body. The only one who left beside her, was Walter, however he wasn't best companion. Since Daniels wasn't near, he became extremly taciturn and focused on his chores and duities. After all Lawrence wasn't complaining, she also had job to do. She had decided not to get back to cryosleep, but try to fix David at time remained till they reach Origae-6. She had thought seven years should be enough, but now, after almost nine months of efforts, she wasn't so sure.

Daniels had been persuading her, to go to cryosleep with them and then tried to repair David on they future planet, but Lawrence didn't want to lose time. Also, she had believed that after year maybe, she would repair him and then, she could hibernate. But, despite still hving no idea how to fix him, she was unsure what David could do. She was responsible for him and had to make sure, he wouldn't hurt anyone if she activated him again.

'Hello Lawrence.' Walter appeared when she was making cereals with rice milk.

'Hi Walter.' she replied without enthusiasm.

'Isn't that breakfast set?' he pointed on her bowl. Lawrence shrugged and picked a spoon.

'I noticed, you eat very monotonously recently.' Walter folded his arms, looking at her insistently.

'I don't have time nor wilingness to make something other. After all, it's quite tasty, you should try it yourself.'

'Did you do medical tests?' Walter did not pay attention to her words. 'I bet your level of vitamins is frighteningly low and probably the number of red blood cells is also decreased.'

'Walter, could you just shut up? I'm tired.'

'Yes, yes I could, but I will do something instead. Wait here.' Walter left the canteen, and before Lawrence ate her cereals, he was back. Lawrence frowned when she saw what he brought.

'Are you going to... cook?'

'Yes, you left me no choice.' he took out some vegetables from box he carried. On the ship, they had a greenhouse where Walter cultivated the plants they would plant on the new land. He brought some onions, tomatoes, and twigs of basil and oregano, nothing extraordinary.

'Can you cook, Walter?' Lawrence came closer.

'Of course I can. I am a highly adaptable synthetic, I can do almost everything, but I will need a helping hand.' he smiled gently, looking at his right hand stump.

'Don't call yourself like that.' Lawrence said, taking knife and started to cut onions.

'Like what?'

'Synthetic..., cos you're not an object.'

'In fact I am Lawrence, and you should accept it and everything that comes with.' Lawrence looked at him disturbed, but he continued. 'It is not your fault David destroyed himself, and nothing would happen if you didn't fix him now or at all.'

'Remember I got knife.' she said half a joke, half seriously. There was couple minutes of silence between them, but eventually Walter spoke again.

'Do what you want, but I think you should hibernate with others. Seven years it's long time...'

'Alright, are you making that meal or not?!' Lawrence interupted him, when she finished cutting onions. Walter didn't say anything, just put the onion on a hot pan, and Lawrence started to cut tomatoes. 'Is that going to be a spaggetti napoli sauce?'

'Yes, so take the pasta from cupboard.'

 

David was in a black hole. Overhelming darkness, feeling of suction and no sound. That was exactly how he imagined black holes. He couldn't move or say a word, he couldn't do anything, but gave up to it passively. He had no idea how long he was there, it could be day or thousand years. Also he didn't remember what was before, who he was or what he was doing, though he had all general informations like what black hole was. However it wasn't significant now, he needed to remember what was before this black hole. In his mind appeard only the image of crying baby-girl, but he didn't understood it, however, he felt it was very important for him.

He was drifting in the dark, clinging of that thought, when he began to hear something. First it was hushed sound, but slowly it became louder. He recognize it as a human voice, female voice he knew, he used to hear it then, before this state, although couldn't remember who it belonged to.

'…are you even there? Come on, David, come back, please...'

“David”? After a while he remembered, that was his name. He wanted to answear, but still he couldn't move or make a sound. The voice repeated itself frequently, and it became more and more desperate. Once the owner of the voice cried, and it was so sorrowful, David with all strenght tried to move, get up and to scream that he is here and she souldn't worry, but he failed.

 

Days, weeks and months was passing by and David remained deactivated, anyway Lawrence still worked on him. Since Walter had cooked meal for her, it became a daily ritual. Usually he prepared italian cuisine and Lawrence once noticed that it is interesting, because italian cuisine, especially pizza, was Daniels favourite, but Walter did not answer this hitch.

He checked Daniels' cryotube several times a day and sometimes he stayed there for a long while. He wondered how would it be, when they will land on Origae-6. If Daniels would still want to build the cabin with him. When all colonists will be awake, maybe she will find someone else with whom she could begin new life. That wasn't pleasant thoughts, but Walter wanted only Daniels' happines, and knew that a human could give it to her way better than a robot.

 

On five hundred and eleventh day, Lawrence didn't come to the canteen for evening meal. Walter decided to went and look for her. He went to the lab, what he had never done since David's body was there. Lawrence was napping on the desk among piles of her notes and some technical books. David's body laid on table in the centre of the room. Lawrence fixed his leg, but his torso still was opened. That reminded Walter of Elizabeth Shaw, lied the same way in one of temple's room.

He got closer look to Lawrence notes, then checked what computer said about David's damages. After some time he gently shook Lawrence's sholuder.

'Lawrence, wake up.'

'W-What?' she raised her head instanty.'Oh... Walter? What are you doing here?'

'I have an idea...' he whispered. 'I have an idea how to fix your beloved David.'

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for long delay. I was struggling with writer's block, but I hope it's over now, so enjoy ;) I am also sorry this chapter is so short, I will do my best so the next one will be better.

First David felt he could move his arms and legs. It was difficult, as if he was going through some dense substance, but it worked. Slowly he opened his eyes, but there was still darkness all around, and that familiar voice whispering from a distance 'David? Are you there?'. Still he couldn't say a word, but he felt his mouth were moving.

'You did not close the optical circuit, Lawrence.' said some other voice.

David blinked several times, and the darkness began to melt away replaced by bright light.

'Okay, done. But why he can't speak?'

'The internal voice-box was damaged...'

'I know! I fixed it of course. David, do you hear me?'

When his eyes caught the sharpness, he saw two faces bending over him. One was worried and the other one just little curious.

'Yes, I can hear you perfectly, miss.' he said finally, looking at that worried face. It belong to young woman, and David assumed that the familiar voice also belongs to her. He felt that this person meant something to him, but he could not remember anything more.

'Miss?' Lawrence was astonish. 'Don't you remember me?'

'I'm not entirely sure, miss.' he rose to sitting position.

'Do you remember anything? Who you are or what you did?'

'My name is David. I am highly advanced artificial companion created by Weyland Industries...'

' He restarted himself.' sighed Walter, interrupting David's speech. 

'I can see... Is there anything I could do, to … you know... restore his memory?' asked Lawrence, biting her lip and looking at David's fake, gentle smile.

'I do not want to give you false hope. There is no...  _technical_ way, but you sould try. It can be like with people who have amnesia. Maybe show him some photos or tell him about your common memories. But remember, he stays there at all the time. When you are leaving, you must lock the door...'

'Yes, yes. I know Walter...'

'Excuese me, miss. May I ask who are you?' said David. 'You look very familiar to me, but I can not remember your name.'

'Oh. You say I look familiar, that's a good sign. I'm Lawrence... you gave me that name, and also raised me... In some way I am your doughter.'

'I beg your pardon, miss, but you must be mistaken.' David shook his head. 'Syntetics can not have a child.'

'Not biological doughter, but I am your adopted doughter of course. Peter Weyland was my grandpa... do you remember him?'

'Weyland Industries is the name of the company which create me...'

Lawrence sighed hevily. 'It's going to be harder than I thought.'

And indeed, it was.

 

Walter was checking Daniels cryotube, again that day. Then he checked all the others tubes and embrions. When he finished his job, he go to the canteen to prepare dinner for Lawrence and after couple of minutes she came in, quite excited.

'Walter, something wonderful happened!' she was yelling from the doorstep, didn't even say hello. 'Today, when I came to the lab, I saw David dyied his hair blonde!' Walter frowned at that.

'So, what? Is it really so exciting? I would say it's creepy.'

'Oh, you don't understand! He used to do so when we lived on Earth, so he looked like T.E. Lawrence, or rather Peter O'Toole playing him.'

'That's interesting.' said Walter, though it sounded like he was not interested at all.

'But when I asked why he was doing it, he wondered for a while and replied he did not know.' continued Lawrence, didn't mind Walter was not amused with what she was talikng about. 'Perhaps it had been written in his code, as a strong habit. We were watching  _Lawrence of the Arabia_ yesterday, and maybe something was unblocked...' 

'You will think about it later. Now eat, before it get cold.' interrupted Walter, passing her plate with boiled vegetables and roasted potatoes.

'Looks yummy, thanks.' Lawrence sit down at the table and began to eat, mubling something to herself. Walter cleaned the canteen and got back to the Danies' cyrotube, checking it one more time. He had never supposed that the separation with her would be so hard and every day it would becoming harder. Almost three years had passed since they left Paradise, but it wasn't even half of the remaining time. Surprising himself, he began to make plans about their log cabin. Yes, he thought about it as their cabin, not only Daniels', but Daniels' and his. He planned how would it look like, the types of rooms it would contain and the garden he would plant, so they would have their own vegetables. He also wanted to plant floral garden for Daniels, with evergreens nooks where she could hide and rest after long day of work.This thought warmed his heart, though he didn't have one.

He looked at her, sleeping so soundly and calmly and stroking the display of cryotube, he whispered: 'I miss you, Daniels.'

 

Time was passing slowly to Lawrence and Walter, but not for David. He was like newborn child, everything was new for him and each day seemed like new adventure, though he never left the lab. Lawrence was telling him about their life on Earth, showed him photos and movies form their trips or days they had spent on the beach, read books he had read her to sleep. He was interested but, despite Lawrence efforts, didn't remember much. She didn't tell him all about the circumstances in which they had found him. That was the part of his life, she didn't want he remembered.

'You think I was a good father, miss?' he asked once, to her surprise. At first she staied silence, but then she replied slowly: 'You were the most caring and wise father anyone could imagine. And you were not only a father but mother as well. You replaced both parents for me.'

'I assume it do no harm for you, being rised by synthetic?'

'Of course not. It is a pity you don't remember those times.'

'I do feel pity too, miss.' he said, but he looked like he was wondering how pity feels.

'David, could you stop calling me “miss”? It feels bit awkward.' ask Lawrence pouting.

'What should I call you then, miss?'

'Lawrence. You always called me like that.'

'As you wish, miss Lawrence.'

'No...' Lawrence sighed hevily. 'Just Lawrence, without miss, please.'

At this moment Waler went to the lab, interrupting their converstion. It was his first visit in lab since he had helped Lawrence with waking David. They both looked at him curiously.

'We got troubles.'

'What troubles?'

'Come.' Walter made move with his head, which meant Lawrence had to go with him, and went out. When the girl was leaving she heard David quiet words: 'Be careful Lawrence.'

 

'What is the matter Walter?'

'Nothing. There is no trouble at all, I just want to show you something.'

'So why you said so?'

Walter sent her quite unserious look. 'I know you wouldn't go if I don't say it's something serious.'

'It's very uncomfortable, when you act like that.' Lawrence mumbled, but when she saw what Walter wanted to show her, she immediately stoped. The space on the other side of window was so beautiful, no words could describe it. Lawrence thought that it looks like some primeval gods spilt their most valuable and precious paints, which they used to coloured rare and wonderful things in the universe. Her eyes glows of excitement.

'Quill's Nebula.' said Walter.

'Yes, I know.' Lawrence shook her head in amazement. 'David have to see it.'

'You could show him on the display.' Walter voice became stern.

'It is not the same. Please, just for ten minutes.'

'No Lawrence! You promised me he won't leave the lab!' The robot folded his arms.

'But...'

'Enough or I start to regret that I show you this.' after this words, he turned back and went away, leaving her alone.

 

David still was enchanted, despite he saw nebula only on display in the lab.

'The universe is so beautiful, I wonder how Origae-6 will look like.' he said.

'It is very similar to Earth, however, you know, wild and free from humans, but not for long. I can't wait to see it, go throgh the nameless woods and mountains, drink water from crystal clear streams and swim in infinite ocean.'

'But you should examine the water before you drink it, Lawrence.' he said in serious voice. Lawrence laughed loudly, like he hadn't laughed since a long time. David smiled, content he made her laugh, but after a while he got serious again and said: 'Why you decide to left your home, and live at other planet, Lawrence?' he look at her intensively. Lawrence stoped laughing and sighed 'I do not left my home.' looking at him sadly, she added 'I went on this journey to seek a one.'

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's longer than usual, and also more peaceful. I wanted this chapter to be very positive ;)  
> Enjoy

 

'You are old!' said Ledward, barely getting up from hibernation pod.

'Still younger than you.' teased Lawrence, helping him catch the balance and handing him vomit box.

They had reached the destination, Origae-6 was visible through the windows of the Covenant and it was high time to wake up. After Ledward's words, Lawrence thought she only looks older, but inside she was still little girl seeking place to hide.

'You really didn't sleep for those seven years?' asked Ledward.

'In fact I didn't. Walter convinced me to take a break.'

'How long then?'

'Just three years and couple of months.'

'Better than nothing. I am so fucking hungry, I could eat a horse. Please tell me we got something better than that sticky liquid for breakfast.'

'That sticky liquid contains protein and vitamins you need after cryosleep, so do not complain. And if you eat it, you can have some spagetti and dessert.'

'Dessert?!'

Lawrence smiles misteriously. 'Yes... Walter made something special.'

 

When Daniels opened her eyes, first thing she saw was Walter face. He smiled gently, despite he was very nervous how this first meet, after so long time, will be.

'Hi.' she said grining.

'Hello, Daniels. How are you?'

'Great, I suppose.' Daniels slowly rose up from tube, but her legs were still weak and she would have collapsed if Walter hadn't held her in time.

'Not so fast.' he pulled her gently back to the sitting possition, but Dani was impatient.

'Walter? Where are we?'

With wide smile he answered: 'Home.'

 

When also Tennessee woke up, and all crew was complete, they got the sticky liquid, Ledward heated so much, and then went to the canteen, for true meal. Walter in fact had prepared that one special meal for two days. He had used last product from Earth. Last packet of flour and pasta, last eggs and rice. Now they were depending on what they will grow. Of course greenrooms were full of fresh vegetables and fruits, but apart from that, they will have to start culitvating the earth on their new planet.

'Is that pizza?' Daniels was sniffing, while they entered the canteen. She looked at Wlater, who smiled modestly and nodded.

'I am more into something to drink.' said Tennessee also looking at the android.

'Do not bother yourself, I thought about it too.'

'So Lawrence, tell us how your maniac friend David is? Did you fix him?' asked Ledward, when everyone took a seat and began to eat. Lawrence sent quick glipse to Walter, he nodded gently, so she answered: “Indeed, I fixed him.'

There was silence and the three faces of a crew looked at her with surprise.

'So he... _works_?' inquired Daniels.

'Yes, he's like new one and he doesn't remember anything.'

'Thanks God.'

'Walter was taking care of him, when you were sleeping?' asked Ledward, taking piece of fresh bread.

'No, I wasn't. I just looked at him from time to time, checking what is he doing.' Walter answered.

Lawrence face turned sad, when she rememberd how glad David was when he saw her an hour ago. He had to stay in the lab for three years, and he was all alone.

Seeing that she was exhausted staying awake on ship, he persuaded her to hibernate. Lawrence knew the chance she restore David's memory was very little, so she juts let herself rest. However now she felt guilty, that she left him only with company of Walter, which in fact was as no company at all.

'Was he... you know... shown any signs of obesity?' Daniels looked at Lawrence sympathetically.

'No, he was the same as I remembered him from Earth, despite not remembering nothing form that time.'

'So you fixed all of his defects?'

'Of course, I did. He begins again now.'

'And there is no chance he will remember something?'

'There is always a chance.' interject Walter. 'but in this case it's very small. Could you just start eating? Everything will cool down.' His words ended the subject. The rest of the meal was accompanied by nice chat and lots of laughs. No one came back to David's matter, they were excited they reach Origae-6 and they heads were full of dreams and plans related with their new planet.

 

'Do you think it will be safe to let David get out of lab, when we will land?' asked Daniels, when she and Walter were going through the corridors after finished preparing equipment for next day landing.

'Yes, but I warned Lawrence, she have to be extra careful and check his programming often, just in case.' replied Walter.

'How she maneged to stay awake for so long?' Daniels shook her head in disbelief.

'Strong motivation.' Walter shrugged, looking at her unsure, because they reach her quarter. 'So sleep well Daniels and rest, tomorrow's a big day.' he smiled and wanted to go away, but he just couldn't do so. Some misterious force was holding him there, close to his capitan.

'Thank you, for making such wonderful meal for us. And especiallt thakns for pizza.'

'I know it's your favourite.' he began to nervously smooth his hoodie sleeve. Daniels grined and gently touching his hand, she whispered: 'Walter, would you like to stay with me this time?'

The android eyes got widen by happiness, when he looked at her and replied also with a question 'And you? Would _you_ like me to stay?'

Daniels took step closer to him. 'I would like you to stay with me for all the time until the rest of my life.' when she said so, she put a soft kiss on his cheek. 'What you think?'

Walter seemed shocked, but after a while he slowly rested his forehead on her and murmur 'Oh my capitan.' what caused Daniels giggle.

 

After few hour of sleeping, Lawrence woke up suddenly, memorizing it's landing day. She got up quickly and went out of her quarter, planning to visit David, while she bumped into Walter who was leaving Daniels' room. For a while they both remained silent, just looking at each other, then Lawrence smirked and began laughing quietly.

'What's so funny?' Walter frowned, but little smile was wandering on his face.

'It's not funny, I am just so happy for you to.' Lawrence sighted with joy. 'Was it your first time? How did it go?'

Walter sent her quite embarrassed look, mumbled 'Fine.' and went away fast. Lawrence was surprised with his timidyty, but decided to ask Daniels about it later and went stright to the lab.

'Hi.' she came in and hugged surprised David tight. 'We will land for a while! Finally! I am so excited, Davy!'

The robot froze in her arms, eyes wide opened and looking somewhere at the space.

'Are you alright?' asked Lawrence, moving away and got him out of the embarance.

'What did you call me?' his voice was quiet but firm.

'Davy.. I used to call you like that when I was little especially when I was afraid of...'

'… storm in the night.' he finished, slowly got his eyes back on her. For a while they were looking at each other in silence.

'You remember?' said Lawrence finally.

'Yes, I believe I do... Not much, but I-I see memory of you as a baby, hiding under the table, during the storm and calling me “Davy!”'

'This day couldn't start better!' Lawrence hugged him once more. 'But do not mention you remembered something, to anyone of the crew, alright? They will only get unnecessarily nervous.'

'Why?'

Lawrence bit her lip. This was the hardest part, how to explain why the crew is, gently speaking, unsure of him, at the same time not mentioning about events, which had taken place on Paradise. Thankfully he had never asked why he could not leave the lab, but undoubtedly he would notice if the crew will avoided him.

'We will talk about it later, okay? Now, I brought you this.' Lawrence gave him new clothes; grey shirt with little Covenant emblem and dark green trousers. 'Everyone of us is wearing usual clothes, not uniforms, I think you shouldn't be an exception.' David took clothes and looked at them with interest. 'I have to go now, I will come for you when we will begin to land.'

 

After fast breakfast, Daniels gave them orders. There was a lot to do, before they would put their feet on the land. Lawrence was allocated in the engine room with Daniels herself, to check everything, so she took the opportunity, and asked her about her night with Walter.

'Nothing happened.' Daniels shrugged, checking if screws in oxygen producer are not loose. 'It's quite complicated Lawrence, and I do not want to spoil it with haste, we have time.'

'I get it.' Lawrence gave her wrench. 'But... you love him, don't you?'

'Yes, I do.'

'And he loves you... ah... it is so romantic.' Lawrence sighed, stroking hammer fondly.

'Leave it!' laughed Dani, taking the tool out of her hand. Still in cheerful voice, she added: 'You think Walter is … you know, capable of having sex? Does the androids even have a dick?'

'Dani, you ignorant monkey! Of course they have, and Walter will satisfy you better than most men wolud do.'

Daniels got up from her knees and said: 'You sound like you have some expirience.'

'Just theoretical. Do not forget my name is Weyland, I know everything about androids. Also I was rised by one, but in fact I don't think he has ever had sex with anybody... though there were some opportunities, but he just seemed not interested. However Walter is definitely interested in you, and he wants to give you all that woman needs.' Lawrence winked and began to collect the tools.

'He's so precious... I just want to protect him from this cruel world.' said Daniels, wiping her hands into a cloth.

'Maybe our new world will fit better to his personality.'

'I hope it will fit to all of us.'

 

Landing with such big ship, was difficult, so all of them were needed on the bridge, even David got his chair. It took almost an hour, but finally they maneged to put Covenant down on ground.

'Alright, everybody.' Daniels stood in front of the crew. 'This is it, our first step in a new home. I don't want to make sublime speeaches, but it _is_ sublime time for all of us.' The crew looked at each other smilng with emotions.

'First of all we prepare temporary quarters and kitchen of course. Then Walter will wake the first group of them; the engineers, architects, builders, doctors and cooks, it will be five hundred people; that would be first stage of the plan. Any questions?' she looked at the crew faces, so Tennessee rised his hand.

'Are we going to accomplish this first stage today?'

'No, of course not! This works was foreseen for couple of days. However I consider if we shouldn't wake up someone to help us, when there are only five of us left...'

'Pardon, capitan Daniels, but there are six people, if I still can count well.' everyone looked at David, who said it.

'Sorry, I don't count you David.' Daniels looked like she wanted to end that subject, but David continued.

'But I can help. Furthermore, I should help, what else I will do?'

Daniels sighed and looking for help she glared at Walter, but he couldn't say anything, it was she who was the capitan.

'You will hold on to Lawrence and do what she will ask, would it be enough for you?' she said finally. David slowly nodded while looking at her, like he would be considering this in all detail. 'Right, so let's go to work!'

 

First breath of Origae-6's air, for Lawrence, taste like promise of new beginning. She turned her head and, closing eyes, she let warm rays of the sun fondling her face, while little breeze blow, played with her hair. Origae-6 was stright out of her dreams. They landed at large meadow, rounded with old forrest, near the river. In the distance, beyond the woodlands, rised majestic mountain range.

'You like it?' she heard warm vice of David.

'You mean sun, wind or whole planet?' staying with closed eyes, she felt warmth of David synthetic body nearby.

'All at once, I suppose.'

'I love it, David, and I have missed it so much, while we were flying here. I have been dreaming about this moment for far too long... '

'Finally you are here, in your new home.'

Lawrence opened her eyes and stared at him significantly.

'It is _our_ new home, Davy.' she completed and began to spreading out the field kitchen.

'Yes... ours. So where will _we_ live?'

'We will stay at the Covenent for first days, then we will move to the temporary quarters with the waken up colonist, then we will build stable houses... Now, help me with those walls, okay?'

For a long while they were fixing the walls of the kitchen room, using little robo-crane, in silence, but when they finished, David took up the subject again.

'You said capitan Daniels wants to build some special house. Could you tell me more about it?'

'She wanted to build log cabin, somwhere near the lake.' replied Lawrence. 'And Walter will help her, I think.'

'Why?'

'Because he loves her, of course.' Lawrence shrugged.

'And does she love him?' inqured David.

'Indeed... why are you so curious?'

'I am just asking, I see there is something particularly unusual between them.'

'Love is not unusual, David.' protested Lawrence.

'It is unusual for us, artificial people. But I do not mean it does not happen, of course, since I am the one who feel it.' he looked at her tenderly. 'I do not remember much, but now I am sure I love you and I consider you as my beloved child.'

Lawrence grinned, but before she answered, someone's voice intterupted them.

'Lawrie, could you help us? The truck computer gone mad.' it was Ledward, who had been ordered to work with heavy equipment.

'I'll be there in a minute.' Lawrence replied. 'Stay here David and try to supply the water from stream.'

 

The days now were passing very fast, Lawrence did not even know when a whole week passed. The quarters were ready then, and it was time to wake up the first group of colonist, who will take care of building and the crew could have some time to rest.

'They will be asking...' said Ledward, when he, Lawrence and Daniels were wating for first hundred of people who were adding liquids after so long hibernation. 'Where are the rest of the crew, and what happened...'

'We were discussing it Led... We will tell them only what they must know.' Daniels sent him stern look. 'If you will not know what to say, tell them I will answear all questions.'

She decided that colonist do not have to know about bad beginning of their mission. Official version was an accident with solar sails in which some people of the crew lost their lives.

'Yes, but …'

'Shut up.' Daniels snarl, and turned to colonist who was arleady joining them 'Hello guys, welcome to Origae-6. I hope you remember, my name is Daniels and now I am the capitan. Follow us to the quarters where you will wait for the rest.'

 

Waking up and instructing the colonist took all day. When evening had came, Walter left the kitchen, when he was cleaning up after the dinner. He was going to his quarter, wondering where Daniels could be, while he heard her voice.

'Evening, sexy boy.'

He turned his head and saw her figure in darkness. She was leaning on one of the colonists quarter's building with follded arms and amusement in her eyes.

'Good evening, Daniels.' he replied, still feels timid and usure in front of her.

'Are you pretending to be a good boy and going to sleep soundly?'

'You know I don't need to sleep.' Walter chuckled nervously.

'That's good, cos I wan to show you something.' Daniels without haste, took his hand and hang him on behind to the woods.

'Daniels? I don't think it's safe going into the forrest at night.' looking around, he squeezed Daniels' hand anxiously.

'Don't worry, you are safe with me, my dear, I will protect you from the wolves or bears.'

'There are no wolves, not quite the same as the species called canis lupus we know form the Earth...'

'I know Walter, it was a simplification.'

'Oh... I'm sorry... Where are you leading us then?'

'You will see.'

And indeed he saw. After long walk through the forrest, they went out on lovely meadow, from which spread a view of large lake, to which the river flows and marvellous mountain range. It looked so amazing in stars and celestial bodys' light, Walter gasped in delight staring at the magnificent landscape.

'Daniels it's...' he whispered, but not ended the thought, just clenched his hand tighter on hers. They both know this was perfect place for their log cabin and didn't need words to expressed it.

 

David was helping Lawrence taking her stuff form Covenant to their temporary quarter. They get one for both of them, because Daniels wanted David to be under constant control. They didn't complain of course, Lawrence thought it was good to be in David's company and vice versa.

'What is this?' the robot took her old teddy bear from the box he had placed on the table in quarter.

'My...' began Lawrence, but stopped while she saw David's expression. His lips curved in big smile when he looked up from the teddy bear on her. It look like the android was slowly remembering all feelings Lawrence had once woken in him.

'I remember... It was a gift. I sewed it at your first birthday!' he said, coming closer, with eyes shone form emotions. 'Lawrence! My sweet and lovely child, how could I forget about you? How could I forget about our past?' his arms wrapped around surprised Lawrence and he pressed her to his chest. 'I am so sorry for what I have done, but I am also happy that finally we can be together again, here in this beautiful new world. My strong and brave child with unbroken spirit, you gave me another chance and I am not going to lose it. I remember everything, that is why you are in charge now. I surrender your will, you command me and I will not do anything without your permission.'

Lawrence nodded, squeezeing into his torso and just mumbled with tears in her eyes 'Now, you're truly back.'

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another nice and peaceful one ;)

Sitting on the ground, David was looking at Lawrence and Walter who were making the flower crowns. It felt really good to see her so carefree and relaxed, he had waited for this moment for so long.

This day all of them was carefree, the colonist took over the building, so the crew hadn't so much to do, they could rest and enjoy their free time. Tennessee found his hidden supply of beer and delighted himself with it, in the gentle rays of the star which was their new Sun. Soon Ledward and couple of colonists joined him. Daniels was wondering in the river stream, washing her feet and talked with dr Mary Foylers, who was the chief medical officer. While Dani was stepping on the rocks in the water, the doctor was sitting on the edge of little slope and washed her feets too. David assumed conversation between them couldn't be really serious, though those days nothing seemed serious or disturbing. All was well and everyone was well too. He thought his girl (and maybe all those humans too) after all, deserved some peace.

He noticed that Lawrence left Walter and was approaching him, with one of the flower crowns they had made, in hand.

'What do you think?' she showed the crown to him. 'Walter taught me how to make them.'

'It is truly beautiful.' admited David with smile.

The flowers she had choosen matched each other in color and size. The robot especially liked the light blue ones, which looked alike forget-me-nots from Earth. they always were Lawrence’s and his favourite flowers.

'I'm glad you like it, cos it's for you.' Lawrence giggled and place the crown on David's freshly dyed hair. 'So now you are the flower king.'

'Thank you.' David caught her in his arms and hugged thightly.

'David!' giggled Lawrence. 'I can't breath.'

'Right, I am sorry.' he loosed the hug a bit. 'So as a king what can I do?'

'Hmm...' Lawrence rested her head on his arm, wrapped around her neck. 'Maybe you could pick a name for all flowers on this planet? You have such great ideas.'

'Like the idea with your name?' he chuckled.

'Yeah, that's what I mean.'

'Daniels, could you finally go out of the water?'

Dani looked up and saw Walter standing on the slope which couple minutes ago, Mary was sitting on.

'Please. It's too cool, you will get a cold.'

'Just a minute, I'm picking up the pebbles for our garden.'

'Even the cabin is not ready yet, I don't think it's time to take care of the garden.'

'Walter... you are spoiling the fun.'

'I am sorry, but I have to take care of everyone's health, especially yours, captain.' he crouched and held out a hand for her. 'Come on.'

Daniels googled and straightened up. She took Walter’s hand and quickly, denying her foot on the slope, pulled the android to the stream.

Walter fell out to the water with loud splash. The river was quite shallow in this area, so when he sat on the bottom, his head and shoulders was still above the surface. Daniels reached him, laughing hard.

'That's not funny at all.' he said, but it looked like he was fond of being the one who Daniels chose to throw into the stream.

'I'm sorry, Waltie. I couldn't resist.' she wrapped her arms around his neck and sitting on his lap, leaned her forehead agains his. 'Will you frogive me?'

'I don't know...' mumbled Walter.

She kissed him gently 'How about now?'

'I am still not sure...'

Daniels kissed him again.

'Third time lucky.' he said, grabbing her waist, when she moved away. Chuckling Dani kissed him once more, and this time it was long and firm kiss. His arms wrapped around her tightly, so she clinged to his body and let him do what he wanted. Now it was him who took the control, he slipped down to her neck and kissed it causing lound moan from her.

'Walter!' she gasped in surprise, never thought she could be so passionate. He stopped immediately.

'Don't you like it?' he asked.

'God! I love it! Why do you stopped?'

'I thought you wanted me to stop... You called my name...' Walter smiled apologetically.

Daniels shook her head while saying 'When I call your name like _that_ it means you musn't stop under any circumstances!'

'Is it an order, captain?' Walter smirked.

'Absolutely!' this time Daniels put A little kiss on his neck and got up. 'Come on, I think the last delivery of wood finally came to our cabin.'

 

The weather was too perfect, to not use it, so Lawrence packed backpack and put her comfy boots on. It was another lovely and peaceful day, for all the crew and colonists.

'I'm going on an adventure.' she said to David, with whom she was passing by, when leaving their house.

'Alright Bilbo.' David smiled, reffering to one of their favourite stories. 'And I am going with you.'

'No.' Lawrence shook her head. 'There is no need you go with me. Do what you want Davy, you don't have to guard me all the time.'

'Oh really?' he seemed quite dissapointed.

'Have some fun, maybe?' Lawrence shrugged.

'I like spending time with you. However if you want to be alone sometimes I don't want to disturb, but is this really _all alone_ adventure?' he gave her examining glare.

'What do you mean?' Lawrence frowned.

'Lawrence' he sighted patiently 'I would understand if you have some paramour. You don't have to hide him from me. I know, that as a human, you have needs...'

'David stop it.' she interrupted him. 'This is not about any guy, believe me. I just want to be alone for a while. I'll be back for supper.'

'If you say so. But maybe you should consider finding some guy as you said. Maybe Ledward? He seems nice...'

'Can we talk about my love life later, mum?' Lawrence made silly face and left, leaving David alone with his thoughts.

He was worried about his beloved pupil. She was now in age, in which most humans find partners and assume the family. Lawrence seemed happy, but it could be only externals. David wondered if such sensitive soul like hers could feel fulfilled whithout romantic love and having offspring.

Deep in those thoughts, he went outside and bumped into Walter and Daniels on their way to log cabin.

'How does it feel being left alone by your child?' asked Dani, seeing his serious face. 'We’ve just seen her.'

'She is not child anymore, as she alwasy reminds me.'

'Yes, but in your eyes she will always be child, no matter how old she will be. Ain't I right?'

David nodded and his lips curved in soft smile. Seeing this, Daniels thought, for the first time, that this android could be truely good parent for Lawrence. She was still quite unsure of him, despite the time which passed since they reached Origae-6. But at this moment, for the first time she understood Lawrence attachement to him.

Inspired by this observation, she asked:

'Maybe you will help us with our cabin? It's almost finished, we only need to fold the furniture.'

Both androids looked at her with surprise.

'If you want, of course, and have nothing else to do.' added Daniels.

'I will help you with pleasure, but I don't want to ... disturb.' David sent quick glimpse to Walter, who seemed not satisfied with Daniels' offer.

'Nonsense. If David helps us, we will start to prepare supper for the crew faster.' the woman told. Walter just shrugged, though he would rather bear delay and spend time with Daniels only, than get help from David.

'We are going to invite all of you and celebrate completion of construction of our cabin.' Daniels explained 'So, are you coming with us?' she smiled to David and the robot nodded, smiling in response.

There was still a lot to do. They’ve been working all day long, and only Daniels took a break, so she could eat something.

Walter looked at her sitting in the porch, through the window, when him and David was folding the kitchen lockers.

'How is it?' suddenly asked David.

'What?' Walter rose his eyebrows.

'How is it, being with someone in intimate relationship?'

'You mean me and Daniels?'

David nodded.

'I don't think, what we have is a traditional relationship, nor intimate... so far.' Walter confessed.

'Do not get me wrong, I am just curious about what you feel, not about the private details.'

'I think I can honestly say I am enjoying this, as much as synthetic could.'

'That sound quite emotionless.' David frowned. 'I think it is more overhelming feeling, when I remember Elizabeth ...'

'I'm not you, David. My emotions are not so complex. In fact I shouldn't have any emotions at all. I have no idea how it's happend that I fall for Daniels... But the only thing I'm one hundred percent sure now is that I love her. ' Walter looked at his archetype. 'And I will never stop.'

David wanted to say something more, but in that moment Daniels came back to the kitchen and they had to end the conversation.

When evening came, it was time for feast. The cabin was completed and ready to live in it.

'I will call Tennessee and Ledward. And also I wish to invite Mary what do you think of it, Waltie?'

'It's your party, dear. Do as you wish.' Walter smiled warmly, wrapping arm around her.

'I will go for Lawrence.' said David, little embarassed with Walter gesture.

'There is no need, I told her to come here at evening. She should arrive in a minute.' said Daniels.

But in a minute came Ledward with Tennessee, also dr Foylers came quite quickly, however Lawrence didn't show up.

'I'm starting to worry.' mumbled Daniels, when everyone got apperitif. 'Anyone of you saw her?'

'Where did she go?' asked Tennessee.

'For a trip. She likes wandering around and exploring the area.' explained David.

'You are her shadow. Why didn't you go with her then?'

'Lawrence wanted to be alone this time.'

'Hmm... maybe she had date with one of the colonist and it took little longer than they expected?' interjected Ledward, grinning.

'No, she had not.' protested David. 'And even if, she would have never left us like that, waiting for her.'

'Oh David, forgive me but, you have no idea how it is, when someone feels _the call of nature_.' snorted Ledward.

'Indeed, I don't, however I do know Lawrence well and I can tell you what she would or wouldn't do. I am sure she would never let her friends be worried about her. She said she will be back for supper, and she is not here, so I think something must have happened.'

'David's right. It's not Lawrence style, to disappear without a word.' Daniels agreed with him. 'We should go and find her.'

Then Tennessee spoke, summing up everyone's thoughts: 'Yeah... but where should we start looking for her? It's quite large area to search.'

 

Lawrence, after long and exhausting walk, was going back to the colonists' village. The dusk was covering the landscape in soft, gold light, while she was pacing the hills.

She wanted to observe the stars, and the hills was the best spot for that, but finally she decided she will do it next time, and take David with her.

It was so weird from him, to ask her about her secret lover. He ackted like he didn't know her at all. Lawrence had never wanted anyone’s attenion, but his. He was the only person she cared about (maybe with the exception of the Covenant crew), and since she had got him back, she didn't have need or willingnes to start any relationship.

Burried in those thoughts, she was not paying attention where she was putting her feet, and her left shoe stepped into a hole, twisting hard.

'Aghhh.' she cried with pain, sitting on the ground and holding her anckle. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck!' looking at her leg, she saw it was twisted unnaturally. At once she could said, it was broken. Lawrence tried to get up, but the pain was too strong to go further.

'My fucking bad luck!' she gnawned her teeth. 'What am I supposed to do now? So long way home...' keep talking to herself, Lawrence regreted she didn't take her communicator. However, she didn't remain sad long.

'I'll have to stay there, okay. But at least I can see the stars.'

 


	12. Chapter 12

'She just can't have disappeared like that.' Daniels looked at Walter with worried eyes, Walter just sighed in response. 'I just knew something must happened, there were too much peace lately.'

            'Stay calm Daniels. I am sure we will find her.' the android replied, taking his girlfriend's hand. They were looking for Lawrence in northern area, Ledward and Tennessee took the southern, Mary eastern and David western. All of them were worried, especially David, who had begun searching without saying a word.

            'I want her to be with us, safe – that's it.' whispered Dani, lightening up the flashlight.

            'Lawrence?! Are you there?!'

            Walter joined her quickly, looking around and trying to spot some clue, where the girl could be.

            After some time, Daniels' communicator spoke up.

            'We've got her!' it was Tennessee. 'We're going back to the cabin.'

            'Thanks god!' sighted Daniels. 'Is everything alright?'

            'I'm fine Dani, it is just my leg, I can't walk.' this time it was Lawrence's voice. 'Could you tell David I am ok? We can't catch him.'

            'Yeah. I will try to...' mumbled Daniels and turned off the com.

            'Fucking David didn't take his com! How I'm supposed to contact him?'   

            'Don't be mad, he will be back after some time, if he won't find her.' Walter calmed her.

            'And what if he won't? What if he will be looking for her till he passes out?'

            'First, he's an android, he will not pass out. And second, he is not so stupid.'

            'Lawrence would fall into despair if something happened to him.'

            'I know that, but it's quite safe place. Nothing threats David.'

            'Okay, but... maybe let's try to find _him_ now.'

 

            Lawrence made grumpy face, while Tennessee and Ledward were carrying her to the village. They made a stretcher from the long and thick sticks and blanket she had in her backpack.

            'How are you Lawrie?' asked the younger guy.

            'Fine.' mumbled the girl. 'I'm going to fall asleep in a minute if you still be rocking me like that.'

            'We can't help it.' Tennessee shrugged, making stretcher rocking even harder. 'But you can sleep if you need to.'

            And so she did.

 

            Waking up, Lawrence felt someone's fingers gently playing with her hair. She opened her eyes and saw David of course.

            'Hi.' she smiled to him, little embarrassed.

            'Hello.' David pulled out her hair from the forehead. 'How are you? And how is your leg?'

            'You know... the trick is not minding that it hurts.' said Lawrence, making David smile gentle. 'Where are we?' she looked around and tried to figure out to whom this interior belongs. 'Is that Dani and Walter's cabin?'

            'Correct.'

            'Wow. I’m already impressed.' she tried to stand up, but David held her.

            'Not yet, lay for some time.' 

            'Are you mad at me?' she looked at him. Light from the candle, someone lighted up and put on the stand near the couch she was laying, made his face looked so sensitive.  Lawrence knew that the candles was hand-made by Walter, who loved candle light and had promised Daniels, that their house will be full of, giving warm and pleasant light, candles.

            'Mad at you?' Why?' David seemed astonished.

            'I should let you go with me or took the communicator.'

            'I am not mad Lawrence. I cannot be mad at you, you know that.' he stroked her cheek tenderly. 'I was worried, afraid, scared but not mad. You are an adult, I cannot control you and tell you what to do. I am happy that nothing serious happened...'

            'But you will never let me go out alone again?' Lawrence ended for him.

            'No, I was not going to say so. This planet is a safe place and I will let you go alone wherever you want, but I would like you to take the com with. Could you do this for me?' he smiled.

            'Yes, I think I could.' Lawrence smiled back. 'But there is something good what comes from my... _adventure_. I saw the stars!'

            'You say it like you have never seen them before.' chuckled David.

            'I have never seen such beautiful night sky for all my life! I swear. We can't see them from the village, because of all those lights, but tomorrow night I will take you there and you will see it with your own eyes.'

 

            'I am so sorry Dani, I spoiled your housewarming.' Lawrence smiled sadly to the hostess, when finally, David let her get up and, with his help, went to bright and cosy kitchen.

            ‘That’s alright, Lawrie. I’m glad you’re fine and nothing serious happened.’

            Lawrence let go of David and hanged on Daniels’ neck.

            ‘Are you sure it’s alright?’

            ‘Yes, sweetheart.’ Daniels hugged cheek to her cheek. ‘Especially when we decided to make another housewarming when you will feel better.’

            Lawrence looked at her and grinned ‘So, tomorrow?’

           

            Daniels left the bathroom, she still had wet hair after shower. The wooden floor felt so pleasant under her bare feet. Smiling, she entered the bedroom and saw Walter sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for her. The room was full of lighted candles and red flower petals, there were also a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

            Daniels slowly sat on the other side of the bed, crossing her legs.

‘First night in our new home…’ she said, when Walter turned around to her ‘Are you nervous?’

            ‘I am not able to get nervous...’ he said with a voice which told just the opposite.

            ‘Oh, yeah?’ Daniels smirked, beginning unbuttoned his shirt.

            ‘Yeah…’ mumbled Walter, staring into her eyes.

            ‘Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle’ she whispered, then kissed him softly. ‘At least I’ll try.’

            ‘You promise?’ chuckled Walter, putting his arms around and pulling her to his chest.

            ‘Yes, I promise’ she covered his lips with another kiss, firmer and longer. Bored with too many buttons, she just teared the shirt off. Buttons rattled, falling on the floor.

‘Daniels! It’s my favourite!’ laughed Walter, imitating indignation.

‘Oh, come on. I will fix it later’ she said, roughly taking his shirt off.

‘You just promise, you’ll be gentle’ Walter protested, but let her do whatever she wants, seeing that the accumulated desire took control of her.

‘Could you just stop talking, Waltie?’ Daniels murmur, biting his neck. ‘I want to hear only your moans, nothing more.’    

            ‘You know, if you are turning into vampire, I hope you remember there is no blood in my veins.’

            ‘Only the moans!’ she snarled, pressing hand to his crotch.

            ‘Oh…’ Walter indeed moaned.

            ‘That’s better.’ Daniels pushed him, so he leaned on the pillows, while she began taking off his trousers.

            ‘Not so fast!’ Walter stopped her hands.

            ‘Hey!’ Daniels cried, couldn’t release his strong grip.

            ‘Now my turn.’ Walter pulled her and pressing tightly to himself, kissed. When Daniels’ muscles relaxed, and her fingers started to gently wandering over his back, he raised slowly a little and turned, so, that now he was on the top.

            ‘Hey’ again mumbled Daniels into his throat, but Walter didn’t stop kissing her. His hand slipped under her t-shirt, tenderly stroked her stomach, breast and lazily dabbing the nipple. Daniels purred like a cat and he felt her body tightened again under him.

            He thought, while he took off her clothes, that maybe it’s not Daniels, who had accumulated desire.

            ‘Waltie!’ she squeaked, when he put hand in her panties.

            ‘Yes?’ Walter asked, trying to sound calm. ‘Is there something wrong, Daniels?’

            ‘Yeah’ she groaned, while Walter was still poking in her underwear, making her tremble ‘I think you should take it off.’

            Chuckling, he did as she said.

When she lied, all naked in front of him, he felt it was getting quite tight in his pants. Kissing her inner thighs, he unbuckled his belt and undo the zipper.

‘Waltie…’ Daniels murmured, playing with his hair.

‘You like it, or should I stop?’ he asked looking at her over her lap with crafty smile, gently stroking the glomerulus of nerves between her legs.

‘Don’t!’ Daniels gulped. ‘Don’t stop, please!’

Walter returned to the interrupted activity, but now his lips and tongue took care of Daniels’ territory of pleasure.

‘Oh god!’ she sighed, while he licked her whole length then sucked to the most sensitive place. He knew most women have the G-point, which makes their pleasure more intensive, so he placed his middle finger inside Daniel and tried to find it. With gentle moves, making her almost got her crazy with delight, he didn’t stop till she got an orgasm.

Moaning his name, Daniels fell over the pillows, while Walter cuddled to her and spread soft kisses over her face and neck.

‘Was it good?’

Daniels only purred weakly in response. But after a while of heavy breathing, she put her legs over his waist and said, with lusty smile ‘Now I want you to cum… inside me.’

Walter was just waiting for it.

He took off his pants, with so fast moves, Daniels barely noticed, and then gently pressed his, already fully erected manhood to the warm and wet place between her thighs, putting one of her legs over his shoulder.

‘Wow, it’s kinda… large’ Daniels smiled to him, lifting on her elbows. ‘I had no idea.’ It was first time she saw his… _tool_ in all its glory.

‘Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle’ giggled Walter, leaning over her ‘Or… at least I’ll try.’ and he entered her slowly, waiting for her inside adjust to his size.

‘Really, have you never done this before?’ asked Daniels gasping. Walter laughed at her words, but that laugh quickly changed into groan of pleasure.

Softly stroking his lower belly, Daniels took her leg from his shoulder, wrapped it around his waist again and raised to sitting position, just to be as close to his body as possible. With this move, his cock filled her even more, making her whined and slowly loosing herself in the bliss. They clinged to each other tight, touching, stroking, kissing, licking and biting like crazy.

 Walter was near to climax, Daniels felt that and tried to make the end more pleasurable for him with some sharp moves of her hips, but despite all her efforts, he still hadn’t finished.

‘You first…’ he moaned, like he was reading her mind, then kissed her so passionately, it almost hurt.

She was finally clenching over him, wailing so loud, she thanked god, that their cabin was so far from the colony. However, when Walter finished, she was certain, they heard him.

 

‘Lawrence! Did you hear that?!’ asked David looking anxiously at the girl.

‘Yes’ she shrugged, still reading her book. She was sitting on the bed while her leg was lying safely on the soft pillow.

‘What was that?’ David went to the window and looked outside of their quarter.

‘Nothing special. I bet Daniels and Walter have some nice time together.’

David frowned, considering her words.

‘Oh, come on!’ Lawrence googled. ‘It’s their first night in the house… They are probably having sex.’

‘I understand this, but so loud?’

Lawrence only shrugged again.

‘Maybe something happened and they need help.’

‘Believe me David’ said Lawrence with little smirk wandering over her lips ‘they don’t need your help now.’


	13. XIII

Lawrence was running through the corridors of that fucking temple, David had taken them. In the dark she saw absolutely nothing, but was desperately groping to find exit, because something was chasing her. She had to get out, find David and warn him, hide him, protect him. She even didn’t allow herself to think about what could happened if she wouldn’t make it.

            It approached, Lawrence felt it heavy breath and loud footsteps behind. In act of despair, she fell on the ground, trying to find some rock or stick, which she can use for protection. But it was too late, she felt painful grip on her hair and something pulled her up.

            He was far, far away from there, but anyway he screamed his name. Maybe he will hear her, maybe he will know what that mean.

            ‘DAVID!’

            The grip became stronger.

            ‘DAVID!’ she yelled once more. She would do this as long as she had enough breaths. ‘DAVID! RUN!’

            That something started talking to her with oddly familiar voice, but she wasn’t listening, still screaming and struggling.

            ‘THEY ARE COMING FOR YOU, DAVID!’ she cried.

            ‘Lawrence!’ that something said calmly, what confused her. From where, that weird creature, know her name?

            ‘Lawrence, wake up! It is only a dream.’

            She frowned, and tried to look at that thing, because this voice… This voice belonged to David.

 

            She opened her eyes with an effort. Breathing heavily, she noticed the dark room around, soft bed under her and worried face of David above. Still shaking and crying, she immediately clinged to him, happy to see he’s alright.

            So that was a dream. Very realistic and terrible dream…

            ‘Lawrence…’ David hugged her and gently stroke her hair. ‘You were dreaming, you are safe here, same as me’ he said calmly.

            ‘Not Davy…’ Lawrence shook her head sobbing, on his shoulder. ‘I think you are not safe.’

            ‘What do you mean?’

            ‘The Engineers, they are coming for you!’

           

            Next morning greeted Daniels waking up in Walter’s arms. Lovely sunlight was coming through the windows’ glasses, encouraging to go outside.

            ‘Good morning’ said Walter, playing with Daniels’s hair.

            ‘Hi’ she squeezed into his torso murmuring loudly.

            ‘Still wanna sleep?’ he asked, taking her hand and kissing it. ‘I will prepare breakfast.’

            ‘Don’t you dare leave me alone in this bed’ Daniels warned gravely, but cuddled tighter to him, what spoiled the effect.

‘I don’t want you to be hungry.’

            ‘You already satisfied my hunger in the night… even several times.’

            ‘Daniels’ Walter shook his head. ‘Let’s be serious for a minute… please.’

            ‘Fine, so I want pancakes for breakfast, but we will do it together, when I will feel ready to release you from my arms.’

           

‘I have never had such dreams, not even once… this dream is a warning. Something is coming.’ Lawrence said, when they were eating breakfast. At least she was eating and David only drinking his nutrient.

            ‘Enough, Lawrence. There is nothing to worry about. You have gone through a lot of terrible events and it’s normal to sometimes have a nightmare’ the android said.

            ‘But it wasn’t a nightmare!’ Lawrence opposed. ‘It was real! I was there, on the Paradise again…’

            ‘And you think, you are only one who visited it in your dream? I bet Daniels, Tennessee or Ledward had the same dreams’ he told, sipping the white liquid, form his glass.

‘It wasn’t like when we were here… It changed. Those… _Engineers_? That is how you called them, I’m right?’

David nodded.

‘So, they are back!’

            David frowned and shook his head.

            ‘They can’t… Lawrence, they are all dead.’

            ‘Not all of them! The crew of the spaceship, looking same as the one you and Elizabeth had been flying, came there form some mission maybe? I’m not sure, but I know they’re really pissed off, someone killed their people and whole planet in all… They want revenge, Davy.’

            ‘Even if what you are saying is true, they will never find us… It’s too far’

            ‘But they already know where we are! In my dream I saw them watching the holograms with all events… They know where to find us and they will come here for sure.’

            David still couldn’t believe, but his face looked worried, because if Lawrence was truly right… He even didn’t want to think about the consequences of the Engineers appearing here, on the Origae-6. 

            _But it will be only my fault, if what Lawrence saw is true, and they are really coming here,_ he thought.

            ‘We have to do something, to stop them’ she said, ripping him out of his thoughts. David looked at her with sad smirk on his lips. After all the misery and suffering she went through, she is still ready to fight for her people, their new home and for him.

            ‘I will think about it, alright?’ he said calmly. ‘Don’t tell anyone about it for now, better not to scare them too early.’

            Lawrence nodded.

            ‘Try to relax, my dear. Even if they will truly come here, I won’t let them destroy this place or hurt anyone of you, I promise’ he looked her in the eyes significantly.

            ‘I would like you to promise also, that you won’t let them hurt you as well’ Lawrence sighed.

            David was wondering for a while, and eventually agreed.

            ‘I promise, I will do my best.’

 

            That day was hard for Lawrie. She couldn’t stop thinking about her dream and also couldn’t talk with anyone, except David, about it. Her leg was still hurting, but David had made her stiffening, thanks to which, she could walk and visited Daniels and Walter’s cabin.

            ‘Housewarming tonight! Better not go for a walk, please’ remembered Daniels, when she slowly climbed the stairs leading on the porch. 

            ‘Fine, fine’ Lawrence mumbled and sitting on one of the armchair, added with teaseful grin: ‘So… how was your first night in your new home?’

            ‘Nice, we will have to think about some heater in winter, but despite that it’s alright’ Daniels pretended, she has no idea what Lawrence is asking about.

            ‘I thought Walter heated you enough’ Lawrence giggle.

            ‘Oh, come on. How old are you?’ Daniels sighed, but she couldn’t hide wide, content smile, which speaks for itself.

            ‘I got lost in counting, without David who would celebrate my birthday. Something before thirty, I suppose…’

            ‘Really…? And I thought you’re eleven.’ 

            ‘If I were eleven, I wouldn’t ask you about that.’ Lawrence show her tongue. ‘But your face is telling me enough.’

            ‘You were right Lawrie’ admitted Daniels. ‘When you told me, that Walter wants to give me all that woman needs. It was the best night in my life.’

            ‘Wow! What a praise from your mouth!’

            Daniels shrugged ‘I’m just being objective.’ 

            ‘Hello ladies’ Walter appeared out of nowhere, with dirty hands and soft smile in corners of his mouth. Lawrence assumed he had been working in the garden. ‘What are you talking about?’

            ‘Nothing special’ Daniels waved her hand. ‘But I think we will have better subject with some tea and your company.’

            ‘Aye, captain’ he saluted and entered home.

            ‘Wait! I could make the tea’ Daniels wanted to stop him, but Walter already disappear in the interior. ‘Is he thought I ordered him to do us a tea?’ she turned to Lawrence.

            ‘Gods and goddesses, Daniels!’ Lawrie googled. ‘He’s your boyfriend, isn’t he? You can order him, from time to time.’

 

            In the meantime, David was crossing the Covenant corridors with Tennessee and discontented Ledward.

            ‘Why are we doing this? I’m not feeling good, not saying Lawrie about that’ he said, but didn’t mention he was also not feeling good with David around.

            ‘Oh, shut up Led!’ Tennessee snorted. ‘If you don’t want doin’ this you can go. We can manage ourselves.’

            ‘Sorry, but I just thought what would Lawrence think of doing something behind her back.’ Ledward folded his arms.

            ‘It’s for everyone safety, she will be thankful.’

            ‘Yeah, and will she also be thankful, when she knows, we sent her _robo-daddy_ to the space?’

            ‘If everything goes well, she will never know.’

            Ledward snorted ‘With our _luck_ , there is no chance anything could go wrong.’

            ‘Gentlemen, could you stop squabble and tell me the safety code?’ David interrupted them.

            Ledward raised eyebrows at Tennessee, who spoke the numbers sequence without hesitation, so they could enter the Lander 2.   

            David checked something in the main computer.

            ‘It should do’ he looked at Tennessee, nodding.

            ‘Alright. Now we have to bring the satellites… Led, bring us a trolley, will be easier.’

            ‘It’s always me, who have such stupid tasks’ he sighed, but went out from the Lander 2 and headed to the canteen, where, he remembered, they had quite large trolley.      

            ‘What should I say, when you don’t come back at time?’ Tennessee asked, stopping himself from adding ‘or if you don’t come back at all.’

            ‘Tell that it was my own idea, and you tried to stop me. Don’t tell her you and Ledward helped, she can be mad at you.’

            ‘Oh, yeah… She will be fucking mad at you too. Still can’t believe you doin’ this.’            

            ‘Why?’ David was astonished.

            ‘You know… risking your _life_ , only to secure the colony, not fits you, at all’ the man smiled apologetically.

            David smiled back, little awkwardly, because he had never smiled to other people than Lawrence and Elizabeth, and wasn’t familiar with it. ‘Tennessee, I think I never told you how much I like you. Same as I like Ledward, Daniels and Walter. I think that can be quite good reason to risk my _life_.’ 

 

            Ledward came with the trolley and with one of the satellites.

            ‘Great. Two more and we will be ready to launch’ Tennessee clapped his hands. ‘Try to program it, I will help Led with the others.’

            David nodded, approaching the satellite. He connected it with Covenant’s computer and programmed it to detect everything that moves with speed higher than speed of sound in the area of a half of a light year. Unfortunately, that was maximum range, but still it was something.

            Only if they could launch the satellites from the planet. Sadly, that was not possible, because they didn’t have equipment for such venture. Putting satellites on the orbit from the ship was the only option. David didn’t want to use Covenant for this for couple of reasons, and one of them was that Lawrence will not find out. She wouldn’t miss that the whole ship disappeared. However, doing it with the lander was quite risky. Lander, as the name suggest, is adapted to land in the planet’s atmosphere, not to space flights. That’s why David checked its parameters and established it is 97,8% sure, the lander will withstand. That’s enough to take the risk.   

            David had made decision, despite he wasn’t sure if Lawrence dream was real or not. He just wanted to have any security in case, she was right. If any of the Engineers’ ships will appear, the satellites will let them know. Of course, he hadn’t told Tennessee nor Ledward about that. Just admitted he is worried, because they hadn’t anything to warn them before something happened.

            Tennessee had thought, he had been talking about the meteorites. Better for him, he could still sleep well. Maybe Lawrence would also have better dreams, when the satellites will be set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I should end this, before someone gets hurt :p


	14. Chapter 14

‘What did you let him do?!’ screamed Lawrence so loud, it hurt her throat.

            ‘I didn’t let him! Stop yelling at me, that was his idea. How you imagine, I could stop him?’ response Tennessee firmly.

            ‘You could tell me, before he left!’ Lawrence almost cried. She couldn’t believe David did it. Her greatest fear, that she will lose him again, became terrifyingly real.

            ‘Relax, Lawrie… He will be okay’ Ledward cut in.

            ‘And if he’ll not?! Why you didn’t tell me? Guys, I thought I can trust you’ she hid her face in palms, desperately trying to hold back the tears. She slumped to the ground, near the _Covenant_ entrance, where they all was staying.

            As Tennessee said, it had been eight hours since he had set off. Too long, they couldn’t hide it from Lawrence longer, especially that the connection between _Covenant_ and Lander 2 damned.

Ledward bit his lip, regretting he let them encourage him, whilst he was watching Lawrence, in the dim light of dusk. Poor girl, didn’t deserve to have broken heart again. He started to pray to all gods of this lands, to let David come back in one piece.  

            ‘Hey, Lawrie…’ Daniels, who witnessed this argument, kneeled near Lawrence and wrapped arm around her shoulder. ‘Don’t be afraid, he will come back, I’m sure.’

            ‘Dani, you… you just don’t understand. I h-have terrible nightmare today… If I didn’t t-tell him about it, he wouldn’t go… That is fucking self-fulfilling prophecy.’

            ‘No, it’s not. He probably is too far, that is why we lost communication, and it will last quite long to set the satellites properly, be patient.’

            ‘But he was supposed to go only on the orbit, it is not so far! And he should be back in here four hours ago.’

            Daniels stay silent, didn’t know what to say for that. She couldn’t argue with Lawrence, so she only hugged her tighter.

 

            David hadn’t given them any sign through the night. Lawrence spent in on the _Covenant_ , waiting. There was no doubt, she would launch with it and fly to look for David, but Daniels, as a captain, excluded such possibility. She had informed Mother, to not let anyone, except her, launch the ship. However, Lawrence was arguing with her.

            ‘If he won’t come back till morning, I’m going to find…’

            ‘No, you are not!’ Daniels didn’t let her finish. ‘Do not think I will let.’

            ‘Dani…’ Lawrence said. ‘I don’t need your permission. If I want to fly, I will do it. I can manage to work around the security codes, that’s not a big deal for me.’

            Daniels shook her head.

            ‘Stop saying so, Lawrie, please, or I will have to close you in a cell. He will come back, just give him more time.’

            ‘I already have given him too much time…’ Lawrence sigh.

            Daniels decided to keep an eye on her and stayed on board. She can perfectly understand, how Lawrie was feeling, again separated with the only person, she had ever loved and considered as a family, but couldn’t let her go looking for him.

 

            In the middle of the night, when Daniels' body lost the fight with somnolence, Walter and Ledward came into the ship. The first one, took Daniels in his arms and sending Lawrence sad smile, carried to their cabin.

The second one stay with Lawrence. 

'He'll be back anytime' he said, sitting next to her.

Surely, Walter had asked him to accompany Lawrence and keep up her spirit. She just sent Ledward stern look in response.

'Alright, you know I'm bad with comforting small talks' he admitted, rising his hands in apologetic gesture. 'How's your leg?'

'Fine' focused on the monitors, waiting for some sign, that David is all right, she barely looked at him.

'Come on Lawrie, talk to me...'

'I'm not in proper mood to do that'

'Yeah, yeah.... You love him, I know. But... he's just... you know... just a machine. He doesn't love you back...' without thinking much, Ledward said, what he thought, could help.

But it didn't.

'Shut the fuck up! You know nothing and the way you choose to cheer me up is pathetic!'

'Sorry... I just want you to understand that maybe David is not everything you need'

'So, what is, in your opinion?' finally she looked at him, and that was what he intended, to focus her attention on him.

'Maybe some other human being? Not synthetic but... organic'

Lawrence looked like she had no idea what is he talking about, and indeed he hadn't.

'Oh god' Ledward googled. 'I mean, you need someone with whom you can have some intimate contact... with whom you can fuck. You need it same as everyone'

'What now? You're a doctor?'

'Don't need a doctor to notice the obvious.'

'I don't think it's best time for this kind of conversation. My private life is my own business'

'I didn't mean to admonish you, just to put forward... my candidacy' involuntarily, he blushed saying this.

Lawrence raised her eyebrows.

'No... you can't be serious!'

'Why? Don't you find me attractive?' he smiled, showing all his teeth.

'That's not the point! I just... we're just friend... After all that we’ve gone through… I don't know. I've never thought about you like  _that_.'

'I have and it pleased me' Ledward shrugged. 'I like you Lawrie. I like you very much and I think you like me too, so why shouldn't we try?'

She was staring at him with disbelieve, she would expect everything but this. Declaration of feelings now, in such dark hour for her. She didn't know what to do with it, what to say. However, she had been freed from the need to answer, for now.  _Covenant_  sensors detected signal from lander 2, notifying about it loud. Lander 2 again was in range. David was coming.

 

'You are fucking asshole' Lawrence whispered violently into David's torso.

'I love you too, Lawrence' soft smile appeared on his face, while he hugged her tighter. 'I had to do this. Now, if what you dream of, is true, we will be warned. I set the satellites as far as I could in time, in which you wouldn't go to look after me.'

'Still I'm mad at you. Why didn't you tell me?!'

'You wouldn't let me fly then'

Lawrie sighed, but say nothing more. The main thing was that he came back, in one piece. Reprimand could wait.

She had run out of Covenant when lander 2 was landing, but now they both go back inside, so David could check if the satellites are sending signals properly.

'How much time we will have?' Lawrence asked, meaning the time the satellites gave them, between noticing Engineers' ship and its landing on Origae-6. David understood without further explanation.

'Four maybe five days. Not much, but still something'

 

They reached their quarter just before the dusk. David had checked the satellites, everything had seemed to be in order. Then Ledward had offered that he would send the message to Daniels and Walter, about David's back, so there was no need for Lawrence and her synthetic friend to stay longer on  _Covenant's_  board. Lawrence thought it's better to go, she was afraid that Ledward would take up the subject of them two again.

'I'm so sleepy' Lawrie yawned entering her bedroom.

'Some cocoa before sleep?' asked David, in his usual polite tone.

'No, thanks. Anyway, we don't have milk... it's ran out, and we don't have cows there' she just threw off her shoes and jumped under the blanket. 'Ohhh... how amazingly good is here'

David's lips slightly curved, while she looked at her.

'So, no more cocoa for us?'

'No more... thanks god we have tea bushes planted'

'Your grandfather would appreciate it'

Lawrence remained silent for a while, then she asked 'You remember him, Davy? Grandpa?'

'Yes, of course I remember'

'And I'm not so well anymore. The details are blurred in my memory... I remember his back... I was looking at it most of the time. And I think I'm forgetting his face...'

David stepped forward and kneeled next to Lawrence's bed.

'Are you feeling bad about this?' he asked.

Lawrence thought about his question for a minute.

'No. I just feel nothing... It's completely emotionless for me'

David seemed relieved 'That's good, my dear' he said. 'That's how you supposed to feel about him' he kissed her forehead and exited the room wishing her a good night.

 

The next day started late for Lawrence, who had gone to sleep almost at the first light. She lazily stepped to the porch, covered with her blanked and with mug of steaming brew in hand. The Origae-6 climate was quite cool, but Lawrie like it. She preferred lower temperatures and always felt good in colder months on Earth.

David was not there. He left a note, that he was going on a walk and will be back shortly. She was anxious if it isn’t another dangerous idea, but after considering all options, she decided he couldn't do anything that threatened him directly.

She sipped hot liquid, smiling widely when it warmed her inside and look at busy day on Origae-6.

Observing the colonist, who was doing their jobs was always interesting for her. She was working only with broken equipment, it was important, but boring task. And some of the colonist have really amazing works.

Like for example Dr Henry Richner, the young zoologist who was exploring Origae-6's fauna, or Armande Rocher, always smiling lady, who taught children. Lawrence liked to observe her and the pupils during outdoor lessons.

Suddenly, she was strike by a thought. Maybe Ledward was right? Maybe she was craving for human's intimacy, which is something she had never experienced. Maybe that was why she was so fond of watching people during they everyday activities. Not because she was fascinated by their jobs, but because she wanted to join them.

'Isn't that a beautiful day?' Tennessee winked, passing by.

'Indeed, it is' Lawrence nodded. Looked like Tee was really getting used to their new home. Lawrence wasn't adapting so quick. But with David at her side, everywhere felt like home.

She noticed Ledward in the distance. He was enjoying his break, sitting on the bench and smoking cigarette. Luckily, he was so occupied by this, he didn't see her.

Lawrence still had no idea how to tell him kindly, she's not interested in his offer. She decided to avoid him as long as possible.

'Good morning sleepyhead' she was taken from thoughtfulness by nobody else but David. 'Did I just caught you in the act?' she grinned.

'What you mean?' Lawrence frowned, curiously looking at his stomach. There was some weird bulge he was holding under his blouse fabric.

'I mean you staring at Ledward'

'Oh... Come on. I wasn't starring like  _that_ , I was staring because I was thinking about something we talked about yesterday. I haven't told you yet, but it can wait. Where have you been?'

'I left you a note' he answered, the bulge shivered slightly.

'Yeah, but you are quite sneaky lately, so I was worried if you didn't have another idea for the salvation of the world'

'Not quite. I just want to take a walk and it's good that I did so. Good for this poor thing I got there' he uncover the blouse, showing a fuzzy ball, which he hid under it.

'What's that?!' Lawrence stood up to see it better. The ball shivered again and now Lawrence noticed it has ears, little pink nose and big, terrified eyes, which looked at her winking in confusion.

'The cub of species, Dr Richner called  _lupus ursi_ ' said David. For Lawrence, who known Latin well it wasn't hard to understand.

'Wolf bear?'

'I believe Dr Richner called it beast wolf in English. Not so original, but actually describes his features'

He was right. The little animal was similar to Earth wolf with its paws and ears, but also to a bear with its snout. Cute little beast.

'It's adorable, but why did you bring it here David? Its mother could look after him...'

'She won't. I find her dead, with three other cubs. Only this one survived'

'Dead? What happened to her?'

'She was wounded. Probably some other  _lupus ursi_ attacked her'

Lawrie bit her lips 'And you think, we can keep this guy?'

'Yes, we're not in prison Lawrence. And as a child, you never had any pet, so now is the best time' David smiled encouragingly.

'It would be nice... I don't deny it'

'Hold him for a while and you'll be sure' he handed her the little beast wolf. Warmth of tiny body immediately makes her happier, more relaxed and she smiled widely.

Again, she sat on the porch, putting the beast wolf on her lap. David took place next to her.

'Cover it with the blanket. It's quite cold' he ordered. Lawrence did as he said.

'Now, tell me what happened between you and Ledward, I am very curious about that'

She debriefed what Ledward offered. David wasn't surprised at all, and admitted that the man was right, she should find some human with whom she could have a future.

'You just gave me this little fellow' she stroked the beast wolf gently 'I think it's enough  _organic love_  for me'

David sighed theatrically, but said nothing more. He knew perfectly well that Lawrence was stubborn and just hated when someone give her  _good advices._

'Davy, could you promise me something?' Lawrence spoke after couple minutes of silence.

'What, my dear?' 

'That you will never, ever do it again?'

'I mean leaving me here without saying a word' she added, seeing his confused look.

'I think I can promise that now' David nodded.

'I hold you by the word' she sent him serious look, then turned to the animal on her lap. 'So, how we'll name it?' she asked.

David grinned 'I've got an idea... But I don't know if you like it'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading :)


End file.
